Secret Marriage
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: AU with magic. Emma and Regina have skipped past the dating and gone straight to marriage without anyone, aside from their son, knowing. How long will they be able to keep it a secret as families, villains and admirers constantly get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

_This was supposed to be a one shot but I got carried away so enjoy and let me know what you think!_

 **Chapter 1**

Strolling into the library, Regina is met by the Charmings. It was early afternoon on a Friday and the Mayor had just begun packing up her office when an abrupt call from David brought her here. After listening to his explanation at finding what appeared to be someone's lodgings, the brunette tried to keep calm at how the happy couple jumped straight to the conclusion that it was a big bad, like they do on many occasion. Truth be told, Regina was deep down grateful for the knowledge that for once, it wasn't about her and the majority of the town had now accepted the fact that she was trying. Trying to be good and trying to be a better person. Staring at the pair before her, the brunette gives a silent breath.

"Has anyone informed Miss Swan? I mean she _is_ Sheriff after all and if there has been an intruder..." Raising an eyebrow while giving an obvious look, Regina questions the former Princess and Shepherd.

"She is already on her way" David responds with a side glance.

"Right..good" the brunette replies as she peers over at the items the former shepherd collected. "Do we have any idea as to who they belong to?"

"No but who ever it is, they are clearly new in town..otherwise they would have a place to stay"

"..and that's never a good sign" Snow interjects, finishing off her husband's answer.

"What's never a good sign?" Walking into the library, Emma glances between the trio waiting for a reason as to why she was called there and what her mother was referring to.

David steps forward to reassure his daughter. "We found evidence of a person staying here and-"

"Snow has assumed it to be a new villain.." Regina points out with an eye roll.

Looking in disbelief, the sheriff crosses her arms while staring at her mother. "Seriously? I very much doubt that a _villain_ would be sloppy as to leave a trail of their residency and instead would be pretty bold in revealing themselves while tormenting us daily, which I must add has not happened and..besides..it's probably just Leroy after a drunken bender, I did have him in a cell 6 times this past week.."

As the mayor sniggers and paces around in a circle, wishing to not be there when she could have been relaxing at home, both Charmings take into consideration as to what their daughter has said and deemed it to be a valid point. That was until a rather drunk pirate made his way through the double doors with a sway.

"Oh escuse me..I didn't realize there was..a..a social...gathering.." Hook grins and holds up his rum flask for anyones offering. Settling his stare on Emma, the pirate smirks. "Hello Swan..care for a..early _nightcap_ as you have found my quarters?"

The blonde looks surprised at Hook's sudden entrance and ignores his question before sighing. "Problem solved..now I need to go meet Henry at the bus stop"

"What about him?" David asks referring to the pirate who is currently partaking in a glaring match with the Mayor.

"Well what do you want me to do about him? Take him home? He hasn't got a place to live in..and if you want to deal with having him in the station on a permanent basis with me, fine, but I think we should just move him along..maybe Granny's?" The Sheriff suggests to her working partner.

"I have a few ideas why don't you give me five minutes with him... _alone_.." Regina responds through gritted teeth.

Sensing the tension, David grabs Hook by his shoulder quickly. "Granny's it is"

Watching the two men walk back out, Emma then glances over with a small smile towards the brunette who instantly returns the gesture. "I will go meet Henry and have him back to you by 6"

"That's fine by me" the Mayor nods then heads towards the door herself before pausing briefly to look at Snow. "Oh another thing, please allow me a night to myself without an emergency call because of some ridiculous reason? Try and enjoy the peace and quiet we are currently experiencing"

Snow simply nods lost in thought then glances towards her daughter curiously as Regina steps out the library, shortly followed by Emma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey kid" draping an arm around her son's shoulders, Emma pulls him into a side hug as they begin to walk away from the bus stop and down the street. "Good day at school?"

Henry smiles up at his mother and nods. "Yeah it was good..how about yours? Anything unusual happen yet?"

"Aside from Hook turning up drunk and making his usual not very subtle pass..no"

Sniggering the boy shakes his head. "I'm surprised mom didn't throw a fireball"

"Close enough..but it was all okay in the end. Now what do you want to do as I have you all to myself until 6?" Emma raises an eyebrow as she ruffles her son's hair embarrassingly, causing Henry to tilt his head away with a playful scold.

"I don't know..is mom at home already?"

Frowning at the question, the blonde replies. "Yes she said she was going home after the whole Hook incident why?"

Grinning, the boy moves away from his mother's grasp. "Great! I'm gona go stay with my grandparents. That way you can go to the mansion without any fuss..don't worry I will keep them occupied!"

Looking slightly uncertain, Emma comes to an halt as Henry already makes a move across the street. "Wait..no Henry..that's not-"

"I can't hear you!" The boy shouts out having heard everything but playing dumb as he heads towards his grandparents loft.

Rolling her eyes, the sheriff places her hands on her hips briefly with a frown as to what to do then begins strolling in the direction of the mansion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Turning into Mifflin Street, the blonde Sheriff subconciously dips her hands down the top of her shirt, pulling a chain out into view which holds a plain silver band. Twirling it around her finger, Emma smiles to herself as she steps up onto the porch and knocks.

From inside the mansion, the owner huffs to herself as she had just got comfy with a book within her study before Henry arrives back home, accompanied by his other mother. Although tempted to ignore the visitor, the brunette's curiosity over who has disturbed her gets the best of her as she stands from her seat and makes her way towards the front door, cautiously opening it as she is wearing her casual jumper with leggins. Peering around the door, the Mayor raises an eyebrow then opens it fully for the blonde woman to enter. "You're knocking now Miss Swan?"

Chuckling as she crosses the threshold, Emma shrugs. "Never know what you might be up to in this big house by yourself..."

Stepping closer as the Sheriff closes the door behind her, Regina smirks as she slides her arms around the blonde's neck before glancing up. "But I'm _not_ by myself.."

Shaking her head, the blonde automatically wraps her arms around the brunette's waist to pull her as close as possible. "No I guess not.." Grinning, Emma looks down at the woman. "..and you never will be"

Biting her lip in an innocent way, the Mayor appears hopeful. "Promise?"

Leaning forward, the blonde whispers against Regina's ear. "I married you didn't I? Til death do us part babe"

Smiling happily, the brunette reaches up cupping the woman's face within both her hands and kisses her softly while mumbling into it. "I love you Emma"

Ending their kiss with a series of small pecks, Emma then nuzzles their noses. "I love you too my beautiful wife"

Dropping her arms, Regina gestures towards the kitchen so she can prepare a drink for them. "So where exactly is our son if you're here? He was supposed to be with you until dinner"

"Yes but he had other ideas..that lead to us having some time to ourselves. He went to stay with mom and dad" the Sheriff explains as she follows the woman through the doorway then watches as the brunette first heads towards the kettle but upon hearing that their son will not be home for dinner, changes route towards the fridge to retrieve the wine.

"So he won't be home for dinner.."

Circling the island to meet her wife, Emma shakes her head while taking out the glasses for her. "No..which is why tonight you're going to have a night off. Let me cook dinner"

Letting out a snigger, the Mayor raises an eyebrow curiously as she pours the wine. "You want to cook dinner? Seriously?"

"Hey! I can cook!"

"Yes, one dish dear and I am not really in the mood for _Mac and Cheese_ " Regina responds then holds a glass out for the woman who deflates in sadness.

Mumbling with a pout, the blonde replies while sipping on the wine. "I can cook more than one dish..if you must know, when I'm not here and at my apartment, mom has been...giving me lessons because I want to share all the responsibilities with you"

Smiling in awe, the Mayor takes the woman's glass back before placing both of them down on the kitchen counter then pulls Emma into a tight hug and presses a kiss to her shoulder. "You did that for me?..for our family?..."

"Of course I did..we're a team now arn't we?" The Sheriff hugs back then sighs at her phone going. Stepping out of the embrace, Emma answers having seen the caller I.D and leaves Regina to watch intently while returning to her wine glass. "Hey dad..everything okay?"

"Emma, yes everything's fine..Henry told me that you were swamped with paperwork so he is going to stay with us tonight as Regina is having her alone time..I was just wondering if you wanted me to come to the station and help you out?"

"Oh..no..that's not necessary thanks" glancing over towards Regina seeing a guilty look spread across her face as she can hear the whole conversation, the Sheriff offers a comforting smile before continuing to talk with her father. "I've got it covered..thanks for taking Henry"

"Not a problem, anytime..just promise me, well, your mother that you will go home at a reasonable hour? You know you moved out the loft to have your own life..don't let work take over on that"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde sighs again. "No dad..it won't and I promise. Bye" hanging up, Emma looks towards her wife again who like herself earlier, has lifted a chain holding a small ring from inside her blouse and is playing with it.

Gripping onto it tightly, the brunette takes a deep breath sadly. "I hate that Henry is lying for us..I know he wants to help us but he shouldn't have to do this.."

"I know...but if anything he _wants_ to because he wants this more than anyone..maybe even us. Henry wants our family and so do I. I don't know what we should do..I mean yes the town has finally accepted who you want to be but I can't, I _won't_ , let them hurt you and then Henry and I lose you..just as I know you feel the same about me..which was why we agreed to stay quiet on this" reaching for the woman's hand to give support, Emma looks at a loss.

"Quiet for how long though Emma..I was scared of losing my family if they find out but right now..I'm even more scared I'm going to lose you anyway because we might end up drifting apart..we don't live together, we barely get to be together or even see one another unless it is work or Henry related and then we have to act like we're just about civil"

Hearing the crack in her wife's voice, the blonde squeezes her hand tightly. "We will not drift apart..yes this is extremely hard but I promise it won't be for forever. I love you too much to give up. Why don't we start gradually? Like become friends in public..see how they react.."

Feeling rather defeated, Regina slumps against the counter. "We could..try..I just don't want you getting any hassle from it"

"I won't. Besides even if I did, it doesn't matter to me. I'd take all the hassle if they leave you be. Now lets just forget all that and enjoy the time we do have thanks to our son and let me make you dinner" wrapping an arm around the brunette's front, the Sheriff rests her chin on the woman's shoulder awaiting a response before gaining a small childlike smile and nod from Regina as the brunette continues to twirl her ring around her finger.

 _A/N: cont?_


	2. Chapter 2

_I am amazed by the responses to this story! Thank you, thank you, thank you! :)_

 **Chapter 2**

Turning inwards towards the blonde, Regina shuffles closer in her sleep then settles with a tight grip around the woman's waist. Feeling her wife's sudden movement, Emma opens her eyes slowly with a yawn and glances down at the brunette's peaceful looking face. Smiling to herself, the Sheriff then tilts her head up carefully as to not to disturb the woman in her arms and looks towards the clock on the bedside cabinet which revealed the time to be nearly 7am. Sighing, Emma then kisses Regina's head lightly in an attempt to wake her knowing that her alarm will soon be sounding through the bedroom.

Pouting slightly, the Mayor although waking, keeps her eyes closed while shaking her head. "No..."

Letting out a rather hoarse chuckle, the blonde then stifles a giggle as the brunette's alarm goes off. ".. _yes_..."

Groaning, Regina reaches across without actually moving her body and hits the clock annoyed before looking up at Emma. "Its not fair..last night went too quick..and now I'm just wondering when I will see you next"

"Lunchtime"

Raising an eyebrow at the blonde's quick response, the Mayor looks confused. "Lunchtime?"

Nodding, the Sheriff smiles. " _Lunchtime_..because that way we can go to Granny's and discuss this a little more..plus it will give others the chance to get over the initial shock of us actually talking"

"Okay.." Moving off of the blonde, the brunette pushes herself up onto her elbows then leans over to give the woman a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat upon her desk within the Mayoral office, Regina glances towards the clock on the wall to keep track of when she has to meet Emma. Hearing a knock at the door, the brunette clears her throat as she lifts another report from its pile. "Come in.."

Opening the door to allow herself entrance, Snow closes it behind her and approaches the desk. "Regina"

Surprised, the brunette attempts a smile and gestures for the woman to sit down. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

Lowering herself onto the chair, the short haired woman bites her lip in concentration over how to say what she wants to say. "I..well..first off, Henry got off to school okay and I just..you appear to know Hook more than anyone..due to your...somewhat, hateful relationship and I just..wondered. Do I need to be worried for Emma? I am well aware that you would probably revel in the notion of Hook playing my daughter but I have no other choice but to ask you if I need to protect her from getting hurt.."

Gulping, Regina tries her best to hide how much she feels offended right now as she is the last person wanting to see Emma hurt. "Snow, listen to me. Hook is a pirate. They steal, lie and when it comes down to women they tend to have only one thing on their minds, so if you're asking me if you should intervene in a possible blossoming romance between your daughter and the one handed idiot then yes."

"You say that but people _can_ change" Snow responds with a frown.

Staring at her, the Mayor cuts in hastily. "If you _allow_ them to.."

"Right..of course.." Rising from her chair, the short haired woman nods her thanks before leaving the office and Regina behind wondering if Snow is actually willing to accept someone like Hook into Emma's life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking up the last step to Granny's door, the Mayor takes a deep breath then enters nervously. Casting a quick glance around the establishment, Regina then spots Emma in her usual booth and heads over, sliding into the seat opposite.

The Sheriff smiles a little upon seeing her and rests her hand upon the table, desperately wishing she could reach over. "Hey.."

Going to smile back, the brunette then looks up to see Ruby approach with two drinks on her tray. "Thank you Miss Lucas"

The tall waitress simply nods then looks between the pair before speaking. "I hope you're not trying to get more time out of Emma with Henry, he needs-"

" _Ruby_ " glaring up at her friend, the blonde scolds her. "Regina can see her son when she wants"

Looking awkward, the Mayor sighs and clasps her hands around the hot mug perched in front of her. "Miss Lucas if you don't mind, this is a _private_ conversation" becoming agitated, Regina restrains from eye contact until the young woman has moved on.

"Hey, look at me.."

Lifting her head to face the blonde, the brunette bites her lip.

"Just ignore what she said okay? She doesn't know what she is talking about, she doesn't have any children but we do, _our_ son"

Leaning forward, the Mayor looks annoyed while whispering. "Yes our son who is suffering!.."

Settling back against her seat, Emma rubs her head. "Regina.."

Sensing her frustration, the brunette looks defensive. "What Miss Swan?"

Remaining quiet, the Sheriff raises her hands in surrender. Letting go of her coffee mug, Regina looks down. "...sorry..."

"Its okay..I know you're angry and upset..I just wish you wouldn't let it get to you so-" hearing her phone, Emma pauses and checks her messages. "Oh..that's..strange.."

Glancing across curiously, Regina questions. "What is it?"

Frowning, the blonde meets her gaze. "Mom just messaged me to see if I can ask you to have Henry tonight.."

Shocked, the Mayor then slowly smiles. "She did?"

"Yeah.." Gradually smiling back, Emma then grins at the idea of them possibly coming around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Parking the bug up as quick as she can, having finished work and collected Henry, Emma follows her son up the pathway towards the mansion. Seeing the door automatically open revealing a happy looking brunette, the blonde watches as their boy gives his mom a brief squeeze and disppears inside the house. Hurrying up to the porch and just inside the door quickly, the Sheriff latches onto the Mayor and pulls her into a much needed kiss. Holding onto both the woman's hands, the blonde breaks the kiss with a smile. "I have wanted to do that since the diner this morning.."

Humming contently, Regina rests her forehead against her wife's then kisses her again while squeezing her hands tightly. "I'm glad I get to at least have a kiss now"

Planting kisses quickly around the brunette's face and ending with her lips, Emma grins with a whisper. "Love you Mrs Swan-Mills"

Smiling back, the Mayor releases one hand to stroke the blonde's cheek. "So why exactly is your mother _allowing_ me to have my son for the night?"

Shrugging, Emma looks clueless. "No idea..I think she wants to try a _bonding_ session with me as she wants me to go over for dinner"

Laughing lightly at the unimpressed look her wife is pulling, Regina cups her face and gives her one last kiss. "Then you better go..can't keep the Charmings waiting"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde then smiles at the beautiful woman stood before her. "I am so lucky to have you"

"Don't forget it either dear otherwise you will find out what one of my fireballs feels like" smirking, the Mayor then watches as Emma relunctantly releases her wife's other hand and descends down off the porch, towards the pathway. Returning back inside the house, Regina closes the door while hearing Henry call out.

"Mom can I go to Nicholas house after dinner?!"

Shaking her head at him shouting through the house, the brunette then meets him in the living room. "Only if you stop shouting through the house dear"

Biting his lip looking sorry, Henry then smiles at his mother's playful stare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strolling into the loft, Emma goes to close the door. "Okay, I'm here..for dinner but my senses are telling me something is going..." Pausing upon seeing Hook stood by the kitchen counter top, the blonde raises an eyebrow over at her mother who is smiling brightly from beside the pirate. "..on. What is he doing here?"

"Your father and I got to thinking about the other day in the library and well.. _Killian_ here needs help with getting back on his feet and that will only happen if he is given a chance and as much as Granny is a great cook, I thought it would be nice for him to also have company.." Snow explains to her daughter while gesturing towards Hook.

Realizing the situation, Emma sighs and walks up to her mother as Hook leaves them to it while settling himself at the dining table with his flask. Taking the short haired woman's arm, the blonde whispers. "Please tell me you are _not_ trying to set me up with him?"

"Emma, honey give him a chance..he adores you"

Letting out an eye roll, the Sheriff scoffs. "I'm sorry but this.." Pointing to Hook then herself, Emma explains. "Is never going to happen" heading over to the table herself, the blonde sits herself at the far end away from the pirate.

Taking herself away from the dinner, Snow walks up to answer the ringing phone as she watches Hook attempt to start a conversation with a sulking Emma. "Hello?"

 _"Snow? Its Regina, I just wanted to say thank you for suggesting that I take Henry for the night and I was wondering if I could have a quick word with Miss Swan regarding an early morning meeting?"_

"Oh..that..that's fine and..Emma cannot come to the phone right now. Lets just say I took your advice from this morning..this dinner will hopefully suade my daughter into accepting at least a date with Hook.."

 _"I'm sorry..what? I thought you were having a family dinner and you invited the pirate?!_ "

Frowning at the woman's anger, the short haired woman nods to herself. "Yes. I did and they are currently talking as we speak.."

 _"Oh Snow you do not know your daughter in the slightest if you think she will fall for his charm!"_

"And you do?" Staring at the pair still sat awkwardly at the table, Snow questions harshly.

Wanting to scream out yes, the brunette gritts her teeth. _"Goodbye Snow"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slamming the phone down on her end, Regina shakes off the fact that her eyes are growing glassy and grabs her Mac. Slipping it on needing air, the brunette heads out the house knowing that Henry won't be back for some time. After a long stroll through town while pondering over her thoughts, the Mayor walks inside Granny's and perches herself on a stool at the counter before signalling towards Ruby for a strong drink. Resting her hand against her chin fed up, Regina jumps slightly upon hearing a new voice.

"Penny for your thoughts M'lady?"

Glancing across to the stool beside her, the brunette looks curiously at the man. "Robin Hood...still in town I see?"

Also requesting a drink for himself, the thief nods. "Well I cannot very well leave town now can I? No one else can..although I do hope I can soon return to the forest. Tell me Madam Mayor, do you know of a way out?"

Spotting his teasing stare, Regina chuckles lightly. "Believe me if I did..you wouldn't see me sat here right now.."

"Fair play..your Majesty.." Robin smiles then leans closer so no other person can hear. "However you do look like you need someone to talk to..."

Shrugging, the brunette downs her drink. "why bother? No one would listen.."

"I would?"

Looking towards the thief again confused, Regina wonders where to start while also completely unaware that Henry is witnessing the moment from Granny's back entrance leading to the bed and breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sighing for the hundreth time, Emma watches as Hook slumps down beside her on the couch slightly intoxicated.

"So you see Emma..what I'm..what I'm really doing here is protecting you..you see..I..I have a bean..and maybe we could just leave the town? Take the kid and..and run!"

Frowning, the blonde finds herself intrigued. "You have a _bean_?"

"Yes..its why your mother said..for me to come here..we could be good together Swan" Hook slurrs as he attempts to lean closer.

Pushing him back, Emma stands abruptly. "Don't call me that..there is only one person allowed to call me that and its not you..Hook I think you should leave. _Now_ "

Looking rejected, the pirate huffs and stands. "When are you... going to realize...you need to grab at a chance while you have it...in front of you"

"Maybe I already _have_ " sighing, the blonde shoves her hand in her pocket hearing her phone go as Hook stumbles over to the door and leaves. Answering, Emma rolls her eyes at his actions. "Hey kid, what's wrong?"

 _"Ma, I think I have another operation! Can you meet me at Granny's? I'll be at the back"_

"Henry hold on as much as I love our operations, why are you not at home with your mom?" The Sheriff questions in full on protective mode.

 _"I needed to get something so I asked mom if I could go Nicholas' house and she was fine with it but..I.." Wondering how to explain Regina is there with Robin, the boy decides against it. "Please ma meet me!"_

"Okay, okay kid calm down, I'll be right there"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jogging up the steps to the diner, Emma pulls on the door signalling the bell and alerting the customers of her presence. Seeing a pair of brown eyes meet hers, the blonde frowns confused as to why Regina was sat at the counter having a drink with Robin. Following the woman with her eyes as she walks past, the Sheriff then turns away and goes out back. Watching her wife go, Regina bites her lip wanting to follow but cannot find a way to stop Robin who is in the middle of discussing about his army of men.

Scanning the corridor, Emma heads through to the bed and breakfast room and spots Henry sat fidgeting on the couch. Sitting beside him quickly, the blonde raises an eyebrow. "Okay whats up?"

The boy pulls out a bean and holds it up. "I got this. I overheard Grandma talking to Hook earlier when she was inviting to dinner and-"

"Wait! You knew she was inviting him and you never told me?"

Feeling guilty, Henry shakes his head. "Ma not the point right now. I overheard and he told Snow that he had a bean he wanted to use to protect you, take you to the forest if anything extremely bad happens that cannot be fixed..so..I stole it.."

Confused, the Sheriff rubs her head. "Why did you take it Henry? this makes no sense"

"For our family! I know you and mom are finding it difficult...I've heard you talking and I think we could use it as our safety device. Whenever you are ready to tell everyone about your marriage..if it goes wrong we can get out"

Stroking his head, Emma looks sad. "Henry..its not that simple..we couldn't just leave to go to the forest..I wish it was but..as much as we live in a fairytale, I hate to say it but its not the usual stuff you believe in growing up as a kid..you need to return the bean"

"But he's working with someone! Hook isn't being honest! If it was all about love and feelings he would have just taken you by now..but he can't because he's not _allowed_ to..at least not yet.." The boy explains.

Becoming worried as they have yet to encounter anything bad in such a long time, the blonde gulps suddenly thinking of Regina and any harm that may come to her. "Okay...right..if you give me the bean..I will see what I can do..just promise me you will keep yourself safe and for now stay at the mansion, make sure your mom is okay"

"What are you going to do?"

"I have a plan kid..but right now its getting late so you need to go home before Regina heads back herself" The Sheriff instructs the boy while rising from her seat.

Henry cringes and also stands. "You saw didn't you?"

Chuckling nervously, Emma nods. "Oh I saw..and here I thought the notion of me and the pirate was bad but your mother and a thief? No way"

Touching her arm, the boy smiles. "Don't worry ma she loves you no one else"

Smiling back, the blonde gestures with her head for him to leave through the back. Making her way through the front of the diner, Emma strolls straight up to the chatting pair. "Escuse me Madam Mayor?"

Looking over at her, Regina hides a smile. "Yes Sheriff.."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your _date_ but we have a new situation to deal with.."

Robin grins at the notion then frowns when the brunette sniggers. "Not that it is any of your business Miss Swan but this is _not_ a date..I apologise Robin but I have to leave, goodnight"

Leaving the thief to drown his sorrows, Regina follows Emma outside then turns out the gate of Granny's. Stopping by the side street, the Mayor scans briefly then tugs the woman by her hand to up against the wall. "If I were to know any better Swan, I would say you were jealous back there.."

Raising an eyebrow with a slight smirk at the sudden action from her wife, the blonde glances down to her lips. "Maybe I was..its not everyday you walk in on your wife with a man.."

Chuckling, the brunette leans up to kiss her, then her cheek before whispering in her ear. "I don't need a _man_ to keep me happy dear.." Pulling back to look at the woman, Regina squints her eyes. "Speaking of men, how is the pirate?"

Sighing, Emma looks fed up. "Who told you?..."

"Your mother who else? I think she was trying to rub it in especially as she visited me today at work and asked my opinion on the idiot. I said no of course because you deserve more than what he can offer but it would appear she decided to go against my advice" the Mayor responds while fiddling with her wife's zipper on her jacket.

"Well truth be told he is what I need to talk to you about but definately not in _that_ concept because you see I love the woman who kinda owns this town and there is absolutely no contest" The Sheriff slowly grins then leans close to whisper in Regina's ear like the brunette had done to her just now. "Just this once?"

Smiling, Regina takes hold of both Emma's hands and buries her face into the woman's shoulder as they are engulfed in purple smoke.

 _A/N: so this person I am including has to have a link to our leading ladies so my immediate idea was Cora or Zelena? Or maybe both? One good/one bad for a change? Ideas welcomed!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews! You will have to keep reading to see who I decided on! :)_

 **Chapter 3**

Having passed the following weekend without any growing suspicion, the Swan-Mills family settled down Monday evening together which included Emma. Luckily for her, she hadn't spoken to her parents for a while with the last being her father when she left work. Having finished dinner, Henry disappears upstairs mumbling about homework while the two women stepped into their usual routine of sharing the washing and drying of dishes. Wiping her hands clean on the towel, Regina leans back against the work top and takes hold of her half filled wine glass while staring at the blonde who is currently stacking the plates away into the cupboard. "So...I had an..interesting visit today.."

Looking across, Emma mimics her wife and stands beside her taking hold of her own glass. "Oh please don't tell me it was mom again.."

Letting out a small smile, the brunette shakes her head. "No dear..it was..well..my sister"

"I'm sorry what? Your sister? I..I didn't even know you had a sister!" Appearing shocked, the Sheriff awaits for the woman's reply.

"I..I'm sorry..please don't hate me I just..I found out a couple of years back that I had an older sister whom my mother abandoned as a baby and I guess..I blocked it out because I felt guilty there was no way of finding her being in a different land..but it turns out she was here all along" the Mayor tries her best to explain with a pained expression.

Turning to face Regina, the blonde reaches out for her arm to comfort her. "Why do you feel guilty, its not your fault..you wasn't even born then"

"I know. I just..I guess its because I got to be brought up by mother..and not her..sometimes its a blessing but at the end of the day she _is_ still our mother" the brunette pouts slightly then turns into her wife's open arms.

Resting their drinks down, Emma wraps her arms tightly around the woman and allows Regina to rest her head before kissing her crown. "So...how was it? Meeting your sister?"

"Weird..but comforting.." The Mayor confesses with a sigh. "She was just as much nervous as I was when she told me her name..we talked for a while and..we said about keeping in touch considering she is in town. I told her I would tell her more on our family and mother..I'm just glad right now _she_ isn't in this land to see.."

Smiling to herself, the blonde pulls back to look at her wife in awe. "Well I for one am glad that you have found a part of your family"

" _Another_ part..because I already have my family right here"

Capturing the woman's lips into a sweet kiss, Emma gently pushes Regina further back against the counter as it begins to become heated. Hearing the brunette whisper her name into her mouth, the blonde then pulls back as the Mayor takes hold of her hand with a playful smile and slight tug. Slowly grinning, the Sheriff manages to scoop up their wine glasses and keep a firm grip on her wife's hand as she is lead out of the kitchen and up the stairs knowing that by now, their son would be in bed and with a little magical help the house would remain quiet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After what they would admit to be their most passionate night yet, both women were unable to keep away from one another, finding it difficult when either one caught a glimpse of the other _not_ to do anything about it. Managing to come up with reasonable escuses to Emma's family and certain colleagues such as Regina's assistant, the pair savoured each moment they had the opportunity to grab which was why, the blonde was currently perched on top of the Mayor's desk with the owner wedged between her legs as they enjoyed a heavy make out session. Both jumping at an abrupt knock on the door, Regina untangles herself as Emma hops down to stand beside her while making sure she looks presentable. Ensuring her lipstick hadn't smudged and after clearing her throat, the brunette speaks. "Come in.."

Opening the door, a redheaded woman peers through with a small smile. "Hello..."

Smiling back, Regina gestures for her to come in before quickly passing over a file to the Sheriff beside her. "If I could have this back to me by the end of the day Sheriff, thank you"

Nodding, Emma takes it from her and heads back to the door. "Of course Madam Mayor, I will bring it back before closing hours."

Watching the pair intrigued, Zelena bites her lip to prevent a smile as the door closes behind the blonde. "..wow.."

Frowning, the brunette looks to her new found sister confused. "What is it dear?"

"If I were to guess, the lovely Sheriff is smitten by you..." The woman responds with teasing smile.

Scoffing, Regina sits back at her desk and starts rearranging it nervously. "That would never happen..nor would her precious parents allow anything to-"

"But it has?" Zelena approaches the desk while watching her sister begin to squirm. "Because sis, you just gave the Sheriff the quaint Italian restaurant menu from Tollgate Avenue as an important file? You really need to learn new tactics..so tell me, how long has this affair been going on?"

Eyes widened, the brunette struggles to speak. "It..its not what..we are not just..its not only an affair" deciding to be honest for the first time, Regina sinks back in her chair. "You know we share a son..I told you about a week ago?" Seeing the red head nod, the Mayor continues. "Well things sort of developed between us having spent joint time with him and one thing lead to another and..we told one another that we.. _loved_ each other..and now.." Sighing, Regina looks straight at Zelena. "We're married"

"And no one knows?!" Shocked, Zelena drops her mouth open. "I've seen how people have acted towards the pair of you as though you hate one another!"

Letting out a coy smile, the brunette shrugs not knowing how else to explain it. "We don't, far from.."

"Right..well I won't say anything..I just..honestly didn't think you had it in you..I saw what you were like before finding the courage to speak with you and I never would imagine Regina Mills having a secret life like that" the red head confesses with an apologetic stare.

"I don't think a lot of people would but thank you, for not saying anything..we are so worried about the town's reaction and Emma's parents..the only one who does know is Henry and now you"

"Now I can't wait to meet the boy so I have someone to talk to about all this, I am positively shocked"

Chuckling, Regina nods in somewhat of an agreement. "You will soon I promise"

"And the _sister in law_ " smiling again, Zelena winks causing the brunette the rolls her eyes then smile herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing at Granny's door, Emma takes a deep breath while mentally preparing herself for what she is about to do. Mustering up her courage, the blonde casually strolls into the diner before briefly glancing over towards her parents and Henry, not realizing they would be there then walks up to the one handed pirate sat at the counter with his rum. Clearing her throat, the Sheriff watches as Hook turns around to face her. "Well look who it is..what can I do for you _Sheriff_?" Making a point on the title as he was last told not to use her surname.

Gulping, Emma blurts out. "Are you free Friday night? To go out? Maybe a drink at the Rabbit Hole?"

Raising an eyebrow intrigued with a smirk, the pirate points out towards her with his Hook in an attempt to get hold of her by her jacket gently. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Maybe..yes.." The blonde stutters as she looks towards her family again seeing her father shocked, her mother smiling and her son looking horrified. "So..."

"I'll pick you up at 8.. _Swan_ " looking pleased with himself, Hook flicks a coin onto the counter top and grabs his rum bottle before exiting the small building.

Physically deflating, Emma looks across guiltily at Henry who glares and heads out himself annoyed at what he had just witnessed. Going to follow, the blonde's path is blocked by her mother who is beaming. "Oh Emma at last..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grateful that his mother didn't follow him, Henry storms off home and in, slamming the front door behind him. Appearing concerned in the doorway, Regina frowns. "Henry? What is with all the noise? You know I do not like it when you slam doors.."

"Its Ma!" Angrily moving to the stairs, Henry stops having been grabbed by the arm and turned around by his brunette mother.

"Okay..dear try again..what is wrong with your mother?" The Mayor questions while feeling worried at what Emma may have done.

"I know you guys have been finding it difficult but I didn't think she would ever give up on us..on _you_ so easily! She just marched into the diner in front of everyone and asked Hook out on a date! Mom I'm sorry..I know its going to hurt but I can't keep it from you..even my grandparents are practically throwing a party because of it.." The boy slides down to the step and watches as the brunette sinks down beside him while taking his hand.

Despite hating the idea of the Charmings being so happy with the prospect of Emma with Hook, Regina knows she too must be honest. "Henry..I know.."

"What?" Henry screws his nose confused as his mother explains.

"Its all a ruse..I know for one and I hope you will to _know_ that, Emma would never cheat on me or break up this family she loves us, she loves you Henry and she would never do anything to hurt you. She told me all about the bean and what you heard..she is simply trying to retrieve information..like undercover work. Trust me there is nothing going on between your mother and Hook" squeezing the boys hand reassuringly, the Mayor smiles towards her son.

Releasing a breath he had been holding, Henry quickly hugs his mom around the neck. "Thank god..I don't want to see you hurt or upset ever again..I know you have had to fight through some tough times but you have us now mom..ma and I..you're stuck with us"

"Good" Playfully smiling at the boy, Regina rests her forehead briefly against his then kisses his cheek. "Now go get washed up for dinner..Emma will be here soon.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finding herself engulfed into a hug by her son as she walks through the door, Emma relaxes as she hugs back. "Listen kid that wasn't-"

"Its okay Ma..mom explained it all..I just hated the idea of you and Hook. You deserve the best and I know you have already found it because she is also the best mom..and your the best Ma"

Grinning, the blonde kisses his head then follows through to the dining room knowing dinner would already be done. Walking out from the kitchen, Regina leans against the doorframe. "Henry can you set the table for me please, I need to speak with your mother"

Nodding the boy watches as the two women disappear into the kitchen with a confused looking Sheriff trailing behind. Ringing her hands together anxiously, the Mayor makes a suggestion. "After this whole Hook thing..I think..maybe we should..tell about us..I may have told Zelena today and it was such a relief to just tell someone. I know we will face challenges but I love you Emma and I don't want us to live fearful anymore of what _could_ happen..I want you here with me where you belong, in _your_ home"

Giving a sigh of relief as she thought she may have been in trouble with the Mrs, Emma nods. "Then we will..I just want to be with my family no matter what happens"

Sharing a smile, the brunette leans forward and kisses her wife's cheek before passing over a dish to take to the table.


	4. Chapter 4

_Over 100 follows already?! :)_

 **Chapter 4**

Deciding to formally introduce her family to her sister as the redhead had found out of their secret, Regina begins to prepare a list of items needed for the family dinner. Sipping from her third coffee that morning, the brunette hears the front door go, followed by heavy footsteps that sounded a lot like boots. Biting on her gum to prevent a reaction or more importantly smile, the Mayor continues on with her list as her wife enters the kitchen.

"Henry's on the bus..what time are you going into the office? I said to dad I would be running an errand this morning and I will be a bit late..besides its not like I can get sacked..I mean you wouldn't sack your own wife would you?"

"Depends on how much work she is slacking on dear.." Glancing up to meet the woman's eyes with a evil look of her own, Regina smirks.

"Okay, I better get going _now_ then.." Heading back to the door slowly, Emma pauses with a smile when she hears her wife speak.

"Stop right there Miss Swan..you are not going anywhere without my say so"

Turning around, the Sheriff watches as the brunette makes her way up to her with her hands on her hips. "..damn you and those glasses.."

Lifting her glasses up onto her head, the Mayor smiles in acknowledgement then pecks the blonde on the lips. "And to answer your question, I will be going in for 11.."

Sliding her arms around Regina's waist, Emma looks sympahetic at the slightly panicked look across the woman's face. "Worried about the dinner?"

"A little.."

"Don't be..from what you've said, your sister seems nice and I am sure she will keep her word like she said..just enjoy getting to know her okay? And honestly, I'm excited. This is our first kinda dinner party as a proper family.." Grinning, the Sheriff watches the brunette's face light up at her statement then unhooks herself as the home phone rings. Occupying herself with making a coffee, the blonde then looks across the island as her wife hangs up the phone while looking in a state of shock. "Babe what is it?"

"Your..your mother just...she just asked me to come to dinner tonight..with you and Henry.." Looking dazed, the Mayor sits back on her stool.

Walking up to her, Emma takes hold of her shoulders, giving a small rub as she does. "What did you say?"

"Well I said about Zelena and..she just said to bring her too..Emma, what if she knows? What if this is a ploy to break us apart?"

Hearing her wife's panicky voice as she begins to get worked up, the blonde shakes her head abruptly. "No. Not happening..I don't know if she knows or not but if she does, we deal as a family. If not..I haven't a clue why she is doing this.."

Placing her hand on top of the Sheriff's which is upon her shoulder, Regina sighs. "You're right..I shouldn't..panic.."

Watching Regina look conflicted over what is going on, Emma continues to hold onto her then leans down to press a small kiss on the woman's shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once informing her sister of the change of plans, Regina was secretly glad that Zelena had agreed on still coming although she would not know anyone minus the brunette herself. At least that way, she would have someone on her side that was neutral in the whole messy situation. Walking up towards the loft door with the redhead beside her, the Mayor freezes on the landing. "I don't think I can do this.."

"Of course you can and I personally can think of three reasons. Firstly, you love your family and so you _will_ do this for Emma and Henry. Secondly, you're a _Mills_ , and thirdly, from what I have heard about the town, Regina Mills _never_ gives up until she has got what she wants. Trust me I am just the same, never back down until it goes my way" Zelena informs with the hope of helping her younger sister.

Clearing her throat and standing tall, Regina looks confident as she knocks. "You're right, this is it..I love her so take it or leave it"

Smiling proudly, Zelena once again stands beside the brunette ready for the door to open, watching as a blonde woman answers with a small smile. "Hi..."

Biting on a smile, the brunette steps inside followed by her sister. "Hello..Emma.." Glancing around the room, Regina's eyes land on the short haired woman's with a gulp. "Hello Snow.."

Walking up to greet the pair while the Sheriff stays facing them, Snow smiles. "Regina..and this must be your sister.."

Holding her hand out to greet the woman who had invited her, the redhead smiles with a nod. "Zelena..thank you for the invitation. One thing finding a sister but one with a son and family to go with..its unbelievable"

"Yes..I guess you're right.." The short haired woman accepts her hand and shakes before releasing and walking around the pair of sisters on sight of someone else at the door.

Following her movements, Regina looks over her shoulder with a stunned expression and a whisper. "I..don't believe it.." Sighing, she looks to her sister who is puzzled. "..the pirate.."

"Oh dear me.." Zelena rubs the woman's arm then also watches as Snow leads the man inside the apartment.

Turning to look at her wife, the Mayor grips her fist slightly upon seeing the shock on the blonde's face. Of course Snow would sneak around and set it all up so Emma wouldn't have a choice. Walking over to the Sheriff himself, Hook smirks as he approaches. "Emma.."

Feeling awkward, the blonde swallows hard. ..Hook.."

"Well this _is_ going to be interesting.." The redhead nudges Regina with a teasing smile.

Going to protest, the brunette stops as Henry walks over having come downstairs from reading his comics. Grabbing at his shoulders quickly in the hope of taking away the awkwardness, Regina smiles at her son. "Henry! This is Zelena who I told you about..my sister.."

The boy grins at the woman and waves. "Hi, nice to meet you..its great knowing mom has more family..I wish we knew about you sooner.."

"Me too and its good to finally meet the boy who apparently stole my sisters heart all those years ago when she brought you home" Zelena states with a genuine smile of her own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat at the dining table having just finished dinner, the majority of the table looked tense aside from Snow and Hook as the short haired woman was sure that the dinner would have helped the pirate, especially as she knew of his impending date with her daughter. Trying her best to avoid the blonde's gaze, Regina escuses herself from the table stating she needed the restroom as David and Henry offer to clear up just to get away from the quietness that had taken over. Watching intrigued over the scene between the Sheriff, her mother and her 'date', Zelena sips on her wine before sitting back to watch the events unfold. Standing up, Emma looks around at the people present and gestures to the kitchen. "Escuse me a moment..I forgot to..make sure Ruby had the keys to lock up the station as dad and I are here.." Leaving quickly, the blonde heads in the direction of the kitchen before slipping through the side door of the bathroom.

Turning around with a jump, Regina lets out a breath at seeing Emma stood in front of her.

"I'm..sorry...I didn't know he was gona..mom must have planned this whole thing to-"

"Hurt me?" The brunette cuts in sadly. "And here I thought I was being accepted..imagine being asked to dinner because god forbid you were actually wanted.."

Grabbing both her hands, the blonde steps closer. "You _are_ wanted. Henry and I want you.."

Smiling a little, Regina looks up at her. "I'm just glad we have made it this far.."

Squeezing her wife's hands, Emma nods. "And we will get further I promise. We will have our happy ending..its just taking a little longer than expected"

Nodding slowly, the Mayor sighs. "I..am going to go home..I don't really want to..see anymore than I have and..there is Zelena.."

"Of course" leaning forward, the blonde kisses her quick with a smile. "Don't ever forget how much I love you okay?"

Staring at her in awe, Regina cannot help but take her hands back and rest them to cradle Emma's face before kissing her properly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumping the towel on the side from drying up, Henry looks across to Charming with a concerned look. "Do you think its safe to go back over yet Grandpa?"

Sighing, David looks uncertain. "Hold on.." Heading back out, the former Shepherd looks to see only his wife sat with Hook and Zelena. Deeming it to be peaceful enough, Charming goes to inform his grandson that it was now safe. Catching a glimpse of something on the way back, through a slightly opened _bathroom_ door. Stood within the kitchen with a frown, David then looks to Henry who is staring back with a curiously raised eyebrow while waiting for some sort of instruction on whether they should go back before noticing his blonde mother exit the bathroom.

"..erm..its..its safe Henry.." Charming continues to frown then also glances towards the bathroom as Regina exits quietly and approaches the pair.

"I just wanted to let you know I am going home..Henry, I will see you tomorrow okay?" The brunette smiles towards her son then accepts a hug.

Without a second thought, David blurts out. "Have Emma walk you back.."

Both mother and son look to the former Shepherd shocked before the Mayor speaks up. "Escuse me?.."

"I know..you have your sister but its late and..well Emma's Sheriff..better safe than sorry.." David replies before gesturing that they all head back to the dining table. "Snow, Regina is going home..I said that Emma should walk her and Zelena back..its late and dark so-"

"But David.." The short haired woman glares at her husband for ruining her plan.

"Its safe" the former Shepherd states while his daughter looks confused as to why he would suggest such a thing.

Standing again, the blonde grabs her jacket. "Okay..sure, I'll be back shortly.."

David smiles then nods to Zelena. "It was nice getting to know you Zelena.."

Standing up and following her sister to the door, the redhead responds. "Likewise..thank you for a very interesting dinner, we should all do it again"

Watching the trio of women leave while Snow continues her conversation with Hook, David looks over to Henry who is looking in disbelief. "what?"

"You _know_!"

Sighing, the former Shepherd rubs his neck. "I think I do..."

Grinning like his blonde mother, the boy looks out the window to Main Street to see his mothers and aunt strolling along with both blonde and brunette subtly linking hands by their small finger.

 _A/N: I will be adding Cora at some point but whose for an extra twist on their secret by the notion of an unplanned baby via true love magic? Maybe Regina?_


	5. Chapter 5

_I got asked a couple of questions and I just want to clear them up! :) I will be exploring how they got married with a flashback and Snow is not going to be bad or any type of Villain, she is just being her over bearing self with wanting to be in Emma's life so much._

 _I have also decided that it will be Regina as I have a plan regarding Cora and Emma's involvement._

 _Love all your reviews and I am pleased that you love this story!_

 **Chapter 5**

Knocking on the Mayor's office door, Emma waits for the usual 'come in' before entering. Opening the door and walking in with a smile, the blonde spots Zelena also there sat beside her sister behind her desk. "Hm..two Mayor's today?" Leaning across while looking towards her wife, the Sheriff places a file down. "The reports you needed.." Glancing across catching a smirk on the redhead's face, Emma continues. "Real ones this time!"

Stifling a chuckle, Regina nods in agreement. "Thank you dear"

"I did want to see you anyway because well tonight is you know-"

"Your date?" Zelena cuts in with a grin until she recieves a glare from her sister and an unimpressed stare from Emma.

"I'm kinda worried if it doesn't work.." The blonde finishes with a cringe.

Pushing her chair back to stand up, the brunette walks around her desk to meet the somewhat nervous woman and take hold of both her hands while rubbing her thumbs across the Sheriff's knuckles. "It _will_ work. I hate to say it but that pirate is besotted with you..he will open up and tell you about the whereabouts of where this bean came from and whoever is behind it all..just..don't take it...to far.."

Watching in awe over her wife's vunerability, Emma shakes her head and pulls her into a hug, feeling the woman cling to her back instantly. "I won't. There is no way I am going near him..this is simply a few drinks..or in my case a lot of drink for him and none for me. I've worked it all out"

"Get him drunk and spill..I like it.." The redhead states before getting another look from both women. "Okay I will be going then..Your son wants me to meet him at Granny's for some _Auntie_ time.." Making her way to the door, Zelena leaves the pair to it.

"I still can't believe she is your sister she is so different to you.." The blonde confesses having watched the woman leave.

"I choose very carefully how you end that sentence dear otherwise I may take it as somewhat of an insult" Regina responds with a raised eyebrow causing Emma to look panicked.

Shaking her head abruptly the Sheriff gulps. "No..no insult..how could I insult you?"

Pursing her lips, the brunette looks uncertain in her wife's answer. "Hm..."

Not being able to resist the woman's current facial expression, the blonde quickly pulls her into a kiss in the hopes of melting her concerned thoughts away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As evening soon arrived, Emma had done everything in her power to not kill her own mother who insisted on helping her with an outfit by inviting herself over to her daughter's apartment.

"Okay, just stop!" The blonde watches Snow come to a halt with a wide eyed look. "First of, I am not wearing a dress and secondly, I don't think this is going to 'work out' anyway, but I cannot cancel now so please just leave it to me"

Backing up a little, the short haired woman nods then gives a small apologetic smile before leaving her to it.

Heading out of her bedroom with the hope that her mother had left, Emma bites her lip seeing the woman sat on her couch. "Mom..Hook will be here shortly could you maybe..go? I just..its slightly embarrassing.." Seeing a sad look go across her mother's face, the blonde continues with a smile. "...when you're going on a _date_.."

"Of course honey..I will see you later. Please don't hesitate to call if you need to" Snow states before giving her daughter a brief hug then walks out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat in the corner of the Rabbit Hole, the Sheriff watches as the pirate looks her up and down with his usual smirk. "So..Swan..what made you change your mind?"

Shrugging, the blonde has a sip of her drink. "I..I guess I thought..why not? You never know unless you try right? Just take that risk..." Lifting her glass, Emma smiles. "Another drink?" Seeing Hook nod, the Sheriff then makes her way up to the bar and whispers to the bartender. "One rum and one _water_..if anyone asks its vodka" smiling when the guy agrees with a chuckle, the blonde heads back with their drinks then sits in an awkward silence while the pirate drinks and leers over her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nursing a coffee in the back booth of Granny's, Regina rests her chin against her open palm with a sigh while lost in thought over what her wife was currently doing. She hated it. She knew they needed information to be prepared for the next big bad but that didn't stop her worrying. Not worrying over the possibility of Emma leaving her for the pirate no, but over the fact that if Hook knows of this mysterious person, what's to say he is not in on it himself and the blonde could be in danger?

"There's a sight I thought I'd never see"

Glancing up to see Rumple standing by the table actually looking concerned, the brunette raises an eyebrow. "What do _you_ want?"

"Now dearie, I merely came over to check on you..its not everyday you see the Queen sadden by something. Usually you take control of a situation to make sure you are never unhappy" the imp responds and joins her, sitting opposite.

Rolling her eyes at the lack of invitation, the Mayor bites her lip. "Who says I'm unhappy? I was just thinking..."

"Hm...yes. Well there was something I needed to discuss with you..but first I think I should inform you that your little _secret_ , won't be a secret for much longer..."

Frowning, Regina gulps. "What..what secret is that then?"

Leaning forward to insure no one else can hear, Rumple smirks. "Why you and the Sheriff of course..or should I say _Mrs_?"

Dropping her mouth open with a shocked expression, the brunette glances around the diner. "Who else knows?!"

Chuckling, the imp shakes his head. "Like I said everyone soon enough and no I am not trying to blackmail you into anything just..I don't think you realize dearie how powerful you and Emma are together. What you can _create_ with your love. True love"

"What are you talking about imp? Get straight to the point, we are not in the forest now so enough of the riddles!" The Mayor glares wanting to know what he is implying.

"You're expecting dearie.."

"Expecting? Expecting what? This new bad because not really" Regina frowns again.

"Well that's not-..doesn't matter you'll see eventually" sighing, Rumple trails his eyes down to her stomach. "Regina, you're expecting a _baby_ "

Sniggering at the how ridiculous that sounds, the Mayor shakes her head. "Yes of course I am..want to try again?"

Chuckling, the brunette then abruptly stops seeing the imp's serious face and stares in disbelief. "I'm _what_?"

"Well technically you and Emma are.."

Standing up quickly, Regina looks speechless then leaves the booth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching the pirate slowly lose ability of making any sense, Emma checks the bar then shuffles closer to him gaining a smirk and an arm wrapped tightly over her shoulders, much to her disgust. "So..where did you get this bean you have?.."

"From..from an..aq..aquaintence..who needed my help..comes across as a lovely lady..but..but she's just.. _evil_.."

Tilting her head away at his alcoholic breath, the blonde cringes then frowns. "She? And is this she here in Storybrooke?"

"Yes!..she..she needed information so..so the mermaid I..blackmailed..worked for me..so _Cora_ could come here with another bean..and..that..that was my reward" grinning, Hook leans closer and attempts a kiss.

Pushing him back, the Sheriff moves away. "Okay! I think you have had enough drink to carry on..so much for a date.." Faking disappointment, Emma stands. "Maybe another time..goodbye Hook.." Heading outside the bar, the blonde takes a breath wondering how she is going to inform Regina. Quickly reaching for her phone, she calls her wife, hearing her call being answered straight away.

 _"Emma? Are you finished? We need to talk!"_

Gulping, the blonde begins walking in the direction of the mansion. "So..you know?..about Cora?"

 _"What about my mother?"_

Biting her lip, Emma rubs her forehead. "Listen, I'll meet you back at the mansion okay?"

 _"Okay, Emma?"_

"Yes?"

 _"I love you"_

Smiling a little, instantly brightening her mood, the Sheriff replies. "I love you too"


	6. Chapter 6

_Just a quick note as a few people have either reviewed or PM'd regarding the story not matching the timeline. This is AU so it will not match plus Zelena is good in this (that is definately not in the show!) ;) At the same time, thanks for taking the time to express your concerns as it means you like my story yay!_

 _Also with the pregnancy story, if you have read any previous stories of mine, I do tend to take turns with pregnancies, meaning more babies! So maybe another one later on depending on where this story goes as I don't even know and I'm writing it! Haha_

 _For now I have a plot which you will find out through the next couple of chapters._

 **Chapter 6**

Pacing across the living room floor, Regina looks towards the doorway hearing the front door open and slam. Watching with worry as the blonde appears, the brunette pausesin her step. Walking straight up to her wife concerned, Emma takes her hand and leads her over to the couch for both of them to sit. "Okay, I'm here..what did you want to talk to me about?"

Gulping, the Mayor bites her lip fearfully. "I..I bumped into Rumple in Granny's and he said some things..at first I thought he was just wanting to torment me but..it seemed genuine..I don't know.."

Squeezing the woman's hand, the Sheriff questions slightly angry. "What did _he_ say to you?"

Looking directly at her wife, Regina swallows hard. "That..I'm...pregnant. That.. _we_ created.." Seeing the blonde raise her eyebrow, the brunette stops.

"Are you sure he isn't just trying to mess with you? To make you believe its real.." Emma looks curious.

"No because..it _feels_ real. I've been feeling different lately but I just put it down to stress of us hiding all this..but now..its like I have this..added strength.." Sighing, giving up on explaining, the Mayor looks sad. "Are you mad?"

Shifting closer, surprised, the blonde shakes her head. "Mad? No! God no. All I've ever wanted since the day I married you was to create a family with you. A bigger one"

Even though she knew she should feel happy, Regina looks down. "I don't want to do this alone..I..I can't.."

Realizing what her wife means, Emma lifts the brunette's chin up to face her. "You won't be because we will tell my parents..we said we would anyway"

"I just feel so scared and I never let anything get to me and that is what scares me more..I'm pregnant..I could lose you and..and now there is something with my mother?"

"She's here..in Storybrooke..that is how Hook got the bean..but its okay" smiling, the blonde cups Regina's cheek. "We are in this together like always"

Nodding, the Mayor slowly smiles herself as it all sinks in. "We're having a baby.."

Grinning, Emma kisses her head then repeats what her wife had said. "We're having a baby.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opening the door, Snow smiles on sight of her daughter. "Emma.." Glancing across to the woman beside her, the short haired woman frowns. "..and..and Regina?"

Letting out a nervous breath, the blonde tries to compose herself "We need to talk to you, its important"

Stepping aside speechless to let them in, Snow watches the two women enter then closes the door. "Is Henry okay?"

Rolling her eyes at the fact that he could be the only reason why they are both together, the Sheriff nods. "Henry's fine..he's at a friends house"

Noticing her husband come and stand beside her, the short haired woman looks intrigued as David speaks up. "What is this about?"

"Mom..I think you should sit down.."

"Emma? Tell me what is it? You're worrying us..why is Regina here?"

Cutting in before her wife can answer her mother, Regina steps forward. "Because Snow, I'm in love with your daughter and we cannot hide anymore"

Eyes widening, Snow looks to her daughter for confirmation. Emma nods also catching her father's brief smile as he already knew. "Its true..we love each other and we want to be a family with Henry..so..."

Raising an eyebrow, the short haired woman questions. "So?"

"We wanted to do it properly by..by..getting married.." The blonde replies with a apologetic smile.

"I think I do need to sit down.." Slowly lowering herself onto a chair, Snow looks between them. "So that's that then..." Glancing back up to her daughter, the former Princess tries to not look hurt. "Honey why didn't you tell us?"

Blinking in shock, Emma shares a confused stare with Regina prompting the brunette to take her hand. "Wait..all you're bothered about is that I didn't tell you? I don't understand..mom you was pushing me towards Hook.."

"Because I want you to be happy..which I didn't know you already were.." Snow gives a small smile. "I understand that you may have had concerns over mine and Regina's past but thats just it..its past.." Looking over to her former stepmother, the woman looks genuine. "I _don't_ hate you"

Sighing in relief, the Mayor lets out a smile of her own. "I am sorry if it looks as though I took your daughter away..or that I took certain life changing events away from you in which you could have shared with her but honestly? We didn't realize ourselves until it happened.."

Sniggering, the blonde nudges her wife. "I blame Henry.."

Looking across, Regina nods. "Oh it was so his fault dear.."

Watching the pair, Snow looks curious as David gestures for them all to sit at the table. "What did Henry do?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Just one game please?"_

 _Watching their son pout, Emma looks hopeful towards the brunette. Regina looks between the pair and sighs. "Fine..I'll get the drinks.."_

 _Following the woman into the kitchen as Henry sets up the board, the blonde raises an eyebrow. "You know us playing this game means I get to stay here longer but if you wish for me to go?"_

 _Placing a drink into the Sheriff's hand, the Mayor smiles with an eye roll then pecks the blonde on the lips. "If I had my way dear, you'd never leave"_

 _Smiling back, Emma gives the brunette another quick kiss before the pair head back to the living room, seeing their son sat and waiting with a grin._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _"No way! How is that even fair?!"_

 _Laughing as he takes the last of his mother's money, Henry shrugs. "Just playing the game Ma"_

 _Chuckling herself, Regina rubs Emma's arm with a sympathetic pout. "Its okay dear, you can have a share of my houses and money.."_

 _Looking intrigued, the blonde playfully smiles. "Oh really?"_

 _Shaking his head, Henry counts all his money with a mumble. "Maybe one day that will happen.." Seeing both mothers look in his direction the boy gives a small smile. "You know..Ma could move in here and we could be a real family.."_

 _Feeling slightly sad from Henry's request, Emma lets out a breath and stands as the boy then tidies away the game. Following the blonde back to the kitchen, noticing her sad expression, Regina takes hold of her shoulders. "Hey..its okay. I know what you're thinking and honestly, I wish that too but this is all we can have for now"_

 _Turning to face the brunette, the blonde nods. "I understand that but he wants a family..his moms..and I get it because I want that too..I want a life with you and everything that goes with it..marriage..children.."_

 _Giving a small smile at the thought of it, Regina pulls Emma into a hold around her waist and looks up at her. "We will..someday.."_

 _Hearing the uncertainty in the Mayor's voice, knowing deep down she has a fear that they will not work out or that she would be taken away like Regina's previous love, the Sheriff strokes the side of her girlfriend's face with the back of her hand lightly. "I promise you, it will happen..I know I cannot commit to living with you but I want to show you how much I love you..how much I love our family and that I am completely committed to you whether I am living in my apartment, with my parents..hell even in the forest"_

 _Frowning, the brunette looks confused. "How?"_

 _Biting her lip in thought, Emma then grins while staring at the woman in her arms in awe. "Marry me? Then you will be my wife and we may not share the same household but we would share the same name because I would drop mine in a heartbeat to take yours"_

 _Gulping, Regina looks shocked. "..Emma..I..we've only..are you sure?"_

 _"You and Henry are the only thing I have ever been sure of. I know it wouldn't change much with how we are now but-"_

 _"It would change everything. It would mean everything..and I am almost certain that Henry would say the same.." The brunette gets teary and smiles as her voice breaks at the thought of someone loving her and wanting a family with her._

 _Also getting teary, Emma looks hopeful. "Is that a yes because you know me, I am not always on the ball when it comes down to-"_

 _Silencing the blonde quickly with a kiss, the Mayor mumbles a yes into it then slides her arms up to around the woman's neck._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Covering her mouth to stifle a laugh, Snow looks at the pair genuinely happy. "It sounds to me as though Henry had planned that..what a charmer.."

"Takes after his grandpa" David states with a proud smile.

Dropping her smile, the short haired woman looks down. "You were really that scared to be open about it..I get your concerns over the town but..Emma we are your parents..no matter what you decide to do..or who you marry, we would never disown you or force you into a decision where you would be unhappy..we support you"

Peering over to her wife briefly, Emma shares a mutual look of understanding to leave the pregnancy quiet until its safe. "Unfortunately this was not the only thing we needed to talk with you about. My whole _date_ with Hook..that bean he showed you, which actually we have, he got it from Cora.."

Looking wide eyed, Snow then appears annoyed. "Thank god you are not with him.."

"Does this mean she is here? In Storybrooke?" David questions with worry.

"Its what Hook said.." The blonde answers her father before feeling the brunette's hand on her arm.

"If she is, its my fight..that is if there is one..I turned her away.."

"You're not alone in this" the former Shepherd speaks up.

"David's right Regina..you're family" Snow adds on.

"..thank you.." Listening in disbelief over the fact that the Charming's are on her side, Regina nods her appreciation. "I will put a protection spell on the house just incase..but for now.." Glancing up at the blonde she smiles. "I just want to take my wife home, where she belongs"

Grinning, Emma takes hold of her hand. "It sounds so good hearing you say that"

Squeezing tightly, the Mayor bids goodbye to her in laws then heads outside followed by the blonde who gives her parents a wave and smile.

Watching them leave, Snow leans on her husband with sigh. "She looks happy doesn't she?"

"Yes she does.." Rubbing his wife's shoulder, David smiles having known for a little while.

 _A/N: there will be more flashbacks and sorry if the proposal was lame! I wanted it more family based than romantic. Next up the town knows and Cora makes herself known!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Stretching out sleepily across the bed, Regina's hand met empty sheets. Sitting up quickly and waking herself up, the brunette looks around the room cautiously for any sign of the blonde. Ignoring the sudden churning feeling in her stomach which she was sure was brought on by the revelation of a pregnancy, the brunette slides out of bed and takes hold of her silk robe to wrap around herself. Leaving the room, the Mayor does a quick check on her son before making her way over to the stairs.

Pausing at the top with a breakfast tray, Emma smiles then chuckles upon seeing her wife's relieved face. "Go back to bed..this is our first time that we do not need to rush or that I have to leave.."

Gradually smiling after thinking her wife had just left, Regina turns and walks back to the bedroom before climbing up on the bed.

Following the woman's actions with her eyes, the blonde sets the tray down and joins her. "I wanted to surprise you.."

Grabbing hold of the blonde's arm as she rests herself against the headboard, the brunette hugs into her. "I thought you left.."

Sniggering, the Sheriff shakes her head. "Nope.."

"Good because you can get your belongings from your apartment and move in today" the Mayor gives a small playful pout, wanting her wife to stay put.

Glancing down, Emma kisses her crown with a smile then guides Regina's head to her shoulder as she begins to run her hand through the brunette's dark locks. "Someone getting hormonal already?"

Sighing, Regina tightens her grip, now with her arm across the woman's waist. "I still don't know if its true...what to believe.."

"We will get it confirmed but I believe it is..because I believe that our love is strong enough for it to happen" smiling to herself, the blonde closes her eyes briefly.

Also letting out a smile, the brunette hums in content then lifts her head upon hearing a knock on their bedroom door.

"I didn't see you guys downstairs for breakfast..Ma its getting on..just gone 9, you should go" Henry encourages, unaware of last nights events.

"I don't need to kid..I'm staying put"

"But Grandma-"

" _Knows_. We spoke to them last night. _No_ more hiding Henry, we are going to be a proper family now, promise" the Sheriff informs their son before matching the slowly appearing grin on his face.

"So no more going back and forth? You know I was finding it difficult staying with you and then mom and then my grandparents..I just want _one_ home!" Henry states with a chuckle.

"Now you.. _we_ have" Regina cuts in with a happy smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally making it downstairs for some proper breakfast as Emma only made toast, uncertain on how her wife would feel this morning regarding her pregnancy, the small family sit upon the island in the kitchen. Just starting on pancakes, Regina looks across to Emma with a sigh hearing a knock at the front door.

"Its been one night and mom is already fussing.." The blonde declares while standing to leave the kitchen and answer the door. Continuing on with breakfast, the brunette shares a grateful smile with her son as he sets out the plates.

Reaching the door, Emma briefly pinches the bridge of her nose with an exhale of breath then pulls it open. "Oh.."

Offering a smile, the strange older woman speaks. "Hello Emma.."

"Hi? Who are you? How do you know my name?" The Sheriff questions in professional mode while staring the woman out.

Hiding a smirk, Cora clears her throat. "May I speak to my daughter please?"

Looking wide eyed in realization of who it is, the blonde gulps and shuts the door on her. Rushing back to the kitchen, the Sheriff bolts the back door causing the two brunettes present to frown.

"Dear what are you doing?" Regina questions concerned.

"That wasn't my mother at the door but _yours_.."

Shocked, the brunette glances across to the doorway. Noticing her stare, Emma shakes her head. "No Regina don't..please think of.." Giving the woman a look, not wanting to mention the baby just yet, the blonde pleads.

Dropping the spatular, the Mayor composes herself. "Emma whatever she says, she cannot come in without my say so..I need to face her"

"Mom.." Matching his blonde mother, Henry looks worried.

"Henry, I will be fine. You two wait here.." Leaving her family to sit and worry, Regina makes her way towards the door with a deep breath then opens it.

"Regina.."

Looking straight through her, the brunette replies coldly. "Mother.."

Smiling once again, Cora looks over her daughter. "You're glowing..when are you due?"

Dumbfounded, the Mayor looks speechless. "I...how did you.."

"I can sense the child's magic dear.." The older brunette replies.

Scoffing, Regina backs up with her arms crossed. "That is _why_ you're here..you learned about the baby and want to take it for power.."

"No! Regina no!" Seeing her daughter glare then watch as the door is closed on her a second time, Cora sighs sadly.

Turning in time to see Emma standing in the doorway, the brunette lets her lip tremble as she is enculfed into a hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After much persuasion of getting Emma to stay put and move her stuff into their house while she has a test to determine her pregnancy, Regina paces along the corridor of the hospital. She knew the blonde was desperate to be with her but she also knew that her fear of not being pregnant at all was taking over and she wanted to steer any cause of concern away from their son who was currently helping his other mother pack and having both mothers visiting a hospital would look suspicous and alarming for the boy. Sitting down against a plastic chair in the waiting area, the brunette sighs before holding her head, growing impatient. She was the Mayor after all, she should be fast tracked.

"Didn't believe what I said?"

Freezing, Regina then looks up towards her mother. "And you clearly never know when to give up. I'm happy and I have a family at last. If you think for one second I will let you destroy it-"

"I am not here to destroy anything Regina, I am here to fix it..if I can. I know my way about it was not the best but the only way of contact was through the pirate..I didn't want to just turn up after how we left things..I wanted to make sure you were safe and happy..in the right place before I interrupted" sitting down beside her daughter, Cora looks to her genuinely caring.

"Interrupt my life? And what about Zelena mother?" The brunette questions harshly then bites her lip upon seeing her sister return with coffee, having asked her older sister to accompany her to the appointment.

Zelena approaches the pair unaware then hands a cup over to Regina before inhaling sharply when the older brunette looks over at her. Immediately looking sad, the red head turns away, not wanting to leave her sister but also not being able to look at the woman who had abandoned her in the eye.

"Zelena? I know I have no right to say your name and that you do not want any involvement with me but..I am truely sorry for what I did to you.." Also looking towards the brunette, Cora looks nervous. "To _both_ of you.."

Swallowing hard, Regina responds quietly. "You need to leave..."

Obeying her youngest request, Cora stands and walks down the corridor, past her eldest who she glances at then leaves. Zelena watches from a distance then looks down and bites her lip.

"Zelena?" Watching her sister from her chair, the Mayor waits until the woman turns and comes beside her, slowly sitting with a teary expression. Without hesitation, the brunette wraps an arm around her sister's shoulders and pulls her into a hug and pressing their heads firmly together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaving the hospital, Regina keeps a watch on her sister as they make their way to Granny's having received a message from Emma to meet her and Henry there for a late lunch. Walking into the establishment, the brunette is immediately met with an angry looking Leroy.

"We've all heard that your psychotic mother is in town? What you gona do about it sister? Otherwise you will have to answer to us"

About to have a go back in defense, Zelena stops herself and holds her sisters arm as Emma emerges from her booth and stands in front of them, not happy. "If I were you Leroy, I'd back off before you get a pissed off Sheriff needing target practice"

Sniggering, the dwarf shakes his head but also backs up warily. "Why would you stick up for her?"

"Why wouldn't I stick up for my wife?" the blonde responds with such a cold glare that Leroy knows not to answer if he wants to remain living.

As a few diners all stop and look in their direction, the Sheriff reaches behind her back as Regina latches onto the blonde's awaiting hand. Following her wife to the booth, the brunette sits beside her son while her sister and wife sit opposite. Leaning across, Zelena smiles at her reassuringly. "Ignore them sis..they are all just jealous that they haven't got a family as wicked as ours.."

Laughing at his aunt's comment, Henry high fives her as the pair begin to talk while searching the menu and leaving the married couple to simple smile at one another while holding hands.

Above the table.

 _A/N: is Cora actually nice?! Wow.."_


	8. Chapter 8

_All your comments regarding nice Cora made me laugh and I for one would like to see maybe a bond between Cora and both her daughters? Also anyone notice protective Emma already? :)_

 **Chapter 8**

"Stop it.."

"Stop what?" The blonde questions with a cheeky grin as she is propped up on her elbow in bed.

"Staring at me.." The brunette replies huskily as she has only just woken that morning.

Sliding her arm across and resting her hand upon her wife's stomach, Emma lays back down. "I can't help it. You're carrying my baby so I am going to stare at the woman I love"

Sniggering, Regina removes the woman's hand and shifts onto her side to face the Sheriff. "I still can't believe that I get you every morning.."

Shifting close, the blonde leans forward for a kiss, intending it to be a peck but smiles into it as the brunette immediately deepens it while taking hold of Emma's face. Keeping a firm grip on the Mayor's waist, the Sheriff grins as she mumbles. "Someone's hormonal already.."

Pulling back with a chuckle, Regina raises an eyebrow before nuzzling their noses. "Not quite, just with the knowledge that our son is on a sleepover.."

"Say no more" giving a smirk, Emma then kisses her wife eagerly as the woman moves herself across and on top of the blonde with a small giggle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat within her office, Regina absentmindedly lowers her hand to rest upon her stomach. Glancing down with a small smile, the brunette then sighs as she leans back in her chair. This was supposed to be an extremely happy moment except, she could not stop thinking about her mother and her sister. Finding out she was pregnant made the Mayor realize how much she missed on having a proper mother which, made her even more determined to be the best as she had a constant thought of what _her_ mother could have been like. What their relationship could have been like if things were different. Shifting to her sister, Regina then felt guilt for caring so much over their mother. The woman who had abandoned her first born without a care then never bothered to getting to know the second child for who she really was. Deciding to call Zelena to discuss what they should do, the Mayor attempts to get back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Placing a coffee mug down in front of her daughter, Snow joins the blonde at the table within the loft. "Not that I don't wish to see you but, how comes you're not spending your lunch with Regina?"

Emma clasps her hands around her mug and gives a small smile at the mention of her wife. "She's working through, although I have called to make sure she eats something" biting her lip as she has yet to tell her parents of the pregnancy, the blonde then sighs. "I'm worried though.."

Looking concerned, the short haired woman reaches for her daughter's arm. "Why? Honey what's happened?"

Glancing towards the former Princess, Emma takes a deep breath. "Cora...came by..tried to make peace with Regina but she doesn't want to know. I don't blame her but I am just worried for her safety. What if Cora decides that if she can't get her daughter on side, she will just hurt her? Or worse? I can't lose..." Swallowing hard, the blonde looks to her mug. "Whether you accept Regina or not and I know you said you're fine with it but..there is more to it now. I have to keep her safe and I have to keep our _baby_ safe.."

Shocked, Snow looks speechless. "Your...you and Regina are having a baby?"

"Yes and its not like its not the first time..we have Henry but-"

"This baby is both of yours..made from...true love." The short haired woman finishes for her daughter with a small smile believing in them. "Just like Charming and I..with you"

Nodding while getting teary, the Sheriff clears her throat to pull herself together. "Me, Regina, Henry and now this baby..we are finally a proper family..something we've always wanted. Regina because of her upbringing..me because of not knowing who you were and Henry because of me..we have this chance to put it all right and I am so scared that it will all be taken because of her"

Quickly taking her daughter's hand, Snow squeezes tightly. "Whatever is going on, you will always have me and David to help you.. _and_ Regina. I promise..we will figure this all out"

Smiling gratefully, Emma takes a sip of her drink as she calms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting beside her sister on her couch in the mansion, Regina passes over a wine for Zelena while keeping to non alcoholic for herself. "So..."

"Honestly? I don't really know what to do. I've been mad for so many years and I always thought if I met her that would be it, I would tell her how I felt and how angry I was but now I have, I just..I wish I got to know her and..right now I am just grateful that I got to know you, that I've found my sister. As for you I really won't judge or blame you if you want Cora in your life" the redhead confesses with a small, reassuring smile.

"If anything, I just want to know what she wants..what she is planning..maybe if I somehow trick her..she was never one to be made a fool of, either she'll go to rip my heart out or..I don't know actually be a mother? If that is what she wants, then she has to accept us together otherwise I do not want to know"

Looking at her younger sister in awe, Zelena nods. "Thanks sis..."

Finishing her drink, Regina then gives her sister an apologetic look as the phone rings. Answering, the brunette looks serious then looks towards Zelena with worry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heading in the front door, Emma yawns as she removes her jacket to hang in the closet. Seeing her wife appear, the blonde attempts a smile before being enculfed into a hug as the brunette clings tightly. Hugging back, the blonde frowns. "Regina?"

Trying not to get teary, the Mayor rubs the blonde's back gently. " _We_ are going to be fine. I don't want you to worry"

Realizing, the Sheriff deflates now aware that her mother must have called Regina over her upset at lunchtime. "I can't...I can't help it..I need to protect _my_ family"

"You already are..Henry and I are fine..and so is this little one" pulling away, the brunette smiles while taking her wife's hand before resting it upon her tiny bump. "Now there is a protection on this house so we are all safe and Zelena and I have had a talk regarding mother. We want to see if she is genuine or not but we will be safe..in the mean time, I hope you don't mind I offered Zelena the guest room. I want us all here in case"

"That's fine..just promise that when you see Cora, I will be with you"

"Yes. I promise" placing a soft kiss on the blonde's lips, the Mayor then takes hold of her hand to go upstairs. Once in their bedroom, the pair change before Regina encourages a still concerned Emma into bed and the two women fall asleep safe within each others embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Walking through the house, Emma shows Zelena upstairs after being given the instruction by her wife to help her sister move in while Regina herself was at work and mainly focusing on being as normal as possible to show that Cora was not getting to her.

"So tell me, is my sister okay?"

Placing the final box of the redhead's belongings into the guest room, the blonde looks across at her sister in law.

"I may have only known her a short while but I can see that she's not the most open of people..not one to share her feelings" Zelena continues. "You seem to be the one person she does.."

Chuckling, the blonde shakes her head. "Actually when we first started out..she didn't let me in that easily..but yes she is okay..just concerned over your mother and what to do. I think she wants to give her a chance but shes scared of getting either hurt or tricked or, that Cora will hurt her family..especially Henry and now the baby"

"I get that. I think I would feel the same in her shoes..if theres anything I can do to help just let me know" the redhead offers a smile and begins to unpack.

Nodding at first, Emma then bites her lip. "You...have magic right?"

Pausing in her task, Zelena looks up with a raised eyebrow which the blonde widens her eyes at at first as she freakily looks like Regina. "Yes why do you ask?"

"Do you think, maybe you could teach me some?"

Frowning, the redhead looks confused. "Of course but why not ask Regina? I mean she is your wife and dare I say more powerful?

"True..no offence..but its to protect her and I don't want her using too much magic or be under too much stress with the baby. If I can just learn some basic stuff in case its needed, then I would sleep better at night knowing I can protect them and Henry" the blonde admits with a sigh.

"Then _that_ I can do, just let me know when you want to start?" Zelena smiles then continues emptying her boxes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having helped her sister in law, Emma decides to surprise Regina with a dinner waiting for her for when she gets home from work. Offering her help as it was the least she could do for allowing her to stay, Zelena grabs the chopping board then glances up hearing the doorbell. Leaving the redhead to begin, the blonde makes her way to the door then glares once seeing Cora on the other side. "Listen, Regina doesn't want to see you yet"

Pursing her lips, Cora glances past the Sheriff. "I am well aware that my youngest daughter isn't here but I would like to see my other daughter? Zelena?"

Scoffing, Emma crosses her arms. "So you thought that, you tried getting one to come around and now that hasn't worked you're going to try the other? I don't think so..besides you are _not_ stepping in this house lady"

Seeing the redhead appear in the doorway, the older brunette smiles then gestures to Emma. "She's fiesty..I can see what Regina likes about her"

Rolling her eyes, Zelena walks up to beside the blonde. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk?" Looking hopeful, Cora looks between them. "Please?"

"Fine..but outside..we'll go to Granny's.." Grabbing her jacket, the redhead smiles in reassurence to Emma then follows her mother down the path.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slipping her heels off as soon as the front door is closed, Regina stands still for a moment, tired after a long day. With the intention of heading towards the kitchen, the brunette stops briefly having caught a flicker of light in the corner of her eye. Looking across to the dining room, she looks in awe as the table is set with two place settings and a candle in the middle. Turning towards the stairs as she has not heard any movement, the Mayor calls out. "Emma?"

Poking her head over the banister at the top of the stairs, Emma grins upon seeing her wife then hurries down towards her. "Hey you"

Automatically taking hold of the blonde's forearms, Regina gives a coy smile while rubbing her hands up and down gently. "You made dinner..."

"Yes I did, after your long day, I wanted to relieve as much stress as possible. Its my job after all to make sure you're okay..and this little one" placing her hands on either side of her wife's tummy, the blonde leans down and places a soft kiss there.

Smiling at first, the brunette then pouts as Emma regains posture. "Baby gets a kiss and I don't?"

Smirking at the Mayor's teasing tone, the Sheriff slides her hands further around to her wife's back and pulls her close before kissing her on the lips. Kissing back, Regina then nuzzles their noses lightly before pulling away. "Now I'm hungry"

Chuckling, Emma gestures towards the dining room while she serves the dinner. Watching as the blonde sits opposite her, the brunette questions. "Only us having dinner? Where's Henry and Zelena?"

Biting her lip, the blonde replies as she begins on her plate. "Henry has already eaten and is actually upstairs..and Zelena is..." Placing her cutlary down, Emma rubs her neck nervously. "With Cora..talking..she came to the house yet again and asked to speak to her and Zelena agreed so they went out as I refused entry"

Slightly surprised, Regina takes hold of her water. "Oh...well I hope she knows what she is doing and that its the right thing for her.."

"Me too..its slightly worrying how your mother can easily persuade people.."

"Did she say anything else? Mother?"

Shrugging like its nothing, the blonde looks to her plate. "Just a small comment on my behaviour and how she can see why you like me.."

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette places her glass down and reaches across the table to take hold of the woman's hand with a smile. "Well she is wrong about that because I don't like you, I _love_ you"

Grinning, Emma nods. "I love you too..and _this_ is still so great..being able to do this..normality.." Stroking her thumb along her wife's hand, the blonde stares at her in a daze.

"Its everything I've ever wanted.." Regina confesses before yawning. "Although I don't think I will be able to take much more.."

Looking sympathetic, the blonde grips her hand. "Babe.."

"Besides I was going to go in work earlier tomorrow so that I can-"

" _No_. Regina you can't go in any earlier and besides you're worn out already. I think the Mayor should give herself the day off and then also give her wife the day off..so we can just have a day to ourselves..relaxing..with me waiting on you, hand and foot" starting off serious, the Sheriff then smiles playfully.

Squinting her eyes in thought, the Mayor then smiles. "That does sound tempting..."

"Good because I've kinda already told your assistant that you're having tomorrow off.."

"Emma!" Regina rolls her eyes with a chuckle of disbelief.

Letting out a small pout, Emma then tugs gently on her wife's hand. "Come here.."

Standing up slowly, the brunette walks around the table before being pulled down onto her wife's lap, prompting her to wrap her arm around the woman's shoulders as she gazes down at her. "What are you after Swan?"

Kissing the Mayor's cheek, the blonde simply smiles. "Just you.." Enculfing the woman into a hug, Emma plants another kiss to Regina's head as the brunette lowers it to her wife's shoulder.

 _A/N: should either Mills forgive Cora? Who likes the gradual sisterhood of Emma and Zelena?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Love you guys! Can't believe I am only on chapter 10 and there are already over 100 reviews?! :)_

 **Chapter 10**

Looking over from the coffee pot, Regina watches warily as her sister makes her way into the kitchen. "Good morning..you came in late last night..everything okay?"

Sniggering, Zelena walks over and takes a fresh mug on the way to fill up with coffee. "Subtle sis..why don't you just start with..how did it go with Cora? I know that is what is on your mind"

Sighing, the brunette pouts a little. "I was worried.."

Wrapping her arm around a clearly hormonal mayor, the redhead smiles. "Well I am in one piece aren't I? And..she actually made some good points..I think she is genuinely trying but..I agree with your wife that for the sake of your baby..she is not to be trusted until she proves herself.."

Looking down conflicted, Regina gulps. "Maybe I should just at least hear her out..otherwise right now none of us will get anywhere and you're right about the baby, both you and Emma are but..I also don't want to bring a child up in a town where theres a lot of hatred..right now whether we like it or not..mother clearly isn't going anywhere.."

Nodding, Zelena mutters what she previously said with a sigh. "..she's trying.."

The brunette agrees with a small sniffle, prompting her sister to chuckle and squeeze the upset woman's shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, so as you are probably aware, magic, _power_ , is controlled by emotions..and that means that whatever your trigger may be, you have to be careful with how you use it"

Rolling her eyes at the redhead, Emma huffs while crossing her arms. "I know that, I've heard pretty much the same speech before"

Sighing, Zelena places her hands on her hips. "You have heard it before but it doesn't hurt to refresh..as you know the most powerful of all emotions is anger..like my mother for example and I am warning you because you informed me, that you want to learn more for the sake of protecting my sister therefore, if someone were to hurt Regina we all know you would be pissed and god knows what that would do to your magic"

Releasing her arms and flexing her hands by her side to prepare, the blonde nods. "I got it..I will keep my powers in check.."

"Of course..but lets look at it hypothetically. If someone were to hurt Regina with a fireball or someone put a curse on her what would you-" hearing a light bulb on a lamp nearby explode, the redhead jumps a little. "I am so glad you suggested your old apartment for this otherwise Regina would kill me..then you..then me again if we destroyed the mansion"

"Sorry but of course I'm going to be angry at what you said..no one is allowed to hurt her without suffering some sort of consequences"

"And there you have it. Do not get revenge muddled with justice Emma..especially now you have a family to think of..if something were to ever happen to her that you couldn't handle enough to just put them in jail, you come to me and I will deal with them" Zelena states seriously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat within Granny's, waiting for Henry as the brunette had promised a one to one dinner like they used to have, Regina watches the door eagerly until Robin appears in her line of sight. Following his movements with her eyes, the mayor sighs as he walks over. "Robin..."

"Hello Regina.." Standing confidently, the thief smiles. "I know that circumstances has changed and you're married but, I need to make sure you're with the right person and-"

Shaking her head in disbelief and annoyance, the mayor glares. "I am happily married thank you..now if you don't mind leaving me be as I am meeting my son"

"But-"

"You heard my daughter.. _leave_.."

Looking shocked towards her mother as Robin backs away and leaves, Regina is left speechless as she has tried to avoid seeing Cora. Watching the older woman stare at her, the brunette gulps. "..hello.."

"I know you're meeting with Henry..but as you are aware, I spoke to Zelena last night...and I _really_ want to make amends.." Cora looks pleadingly. "If you are able to, meet me? Come to the clocktower tomorrow night at 8..please Regina..I..I miss having my daughters in my life.."

Inhaling sharply, the brunette looks uncertain as she is torn over the fact her mother had just admitted her feelings which is probably the first time the Mayor has ever witnessed it. "..okay..but Emma will be waiting for me so help me mother if you try-"

"No! All I want is to explain, I never want to hurt you. I know I have but, that was then, a different time" the older brunette looks guilty.

"Mom is everything okay?"

Peering past her mother, Regina smiles towards her son and nods. "Yes Henry..ready for dinner?"

Despite nodding, Henry glares towards Cora and waits for her to walk past before sliding in opposite his mother and joining her in the booth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Smiling at a story Henry is telling her, Regina leads him inside their house with an arm around his shoulder. Glancing up to see Emma already staring at them in awe while leaning against the living room doorframe, the brunette's smile widens.

"Enjoy your dinner?"

"Mom actually let me have a burger!"

Nudging the boy playfully, the brunette glares then walks up to her wife. "It was pleasant.."

Watching his mothers begin to embrace, Henry heads for the stairs and up, leaving them to it. Pulling the Mayor close by her waist, Emma presses a kiss to her forehead, prompting the woman to briefly close her eyes. "I was just about to reheat some dinner from last night.."

Giving a pout, Regina pokes her in the arm with her finger. "You need to make sure you eat Swan..I need you to be strong for me and the little one"

"Speaking of...when are we going to tell Henry? I know my parents were another matter and we wanted to make sure everything was safe but.." Sighing, the blonde bites her lip with a whine. "I wanna tell him!"

Chuckling, the brunette shakes her head then steps back to walk to the kitchen. "We will, I promise as soon as I reach the right mark..maybe if we find out what we are having? Then we can" removing the takeout container from the fridge to heat up her wife's dinner, the Mayor looks across the island as the Sheriff pours their drinks. "So..what exactly were you up to tonight?..that you avoided work with your father as I saw him in the diner earlier and skipped dinner. Emma Swan skipping meals definately means something is going on"

Watching her wife raise a stern eyebrow, Emma purses her lips. "Just..stuff I had to sort out..nothing to worry about" smiling nervously, the blonde goes and takes a plate out from the cupboard.

Frowning, Regina clears her throat and decides to let it drop. "..okay..oh I wanted to ask tomorrow night..is there anyway you could finish work early? I know you are supposed to be on a late but-"

"Babe I can't..I have all these reports that needs doing and as I left early today its all going to pile up..what did you need me for?"

Biting her lip, the brunette waves her hand off as her wife begins on dinner at the island. "Its not important.."

"Oh my god please tell me there is some of your lasagne left over and that your missus hasn't just ate the lot?!" Strolling into the kitchen, Zelena smiles at her sister then perches herself on a stool beside the blonde.

"You would have to ask _her_ that dear.." Gesturing to Emma with a smirk, Regina then heads towards the door. "I'm going to take a bath..its been a long day"

Finishing up a mouthful, the Sheriff tilts her head back to look past the redhead at her wife. "We won't disturb you, just enjoy and I'll bring you up a drink once I've finished this..hey!" Glancing back to see Zelena scoop some lasagne off her plate and onto her fresh one, the blonde slaps her arm gaining a small cackle.

Rolling her eyes at the pair, the brunette makes her way out but pauses upon hearing her sister speak.

"So are you still on for tomorrow night? Make sure you get a good night's sleep because you will need _all_ your strength tomorrow"

Eyes widening slightly, Regina looks across to the door pondering whether or not to walk back through and demand what her sister is talking about. Deciding against through her slight fear, the Mayor gulps down a lump and makes her way upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the bedroom, Emma places a hot drink on Regina's bedside knowing that the woman would be getting straight into bed after her bath. "I swear I don't know what planet your sister is on.." Smiling, the blonde sits down on her side at the edge and glances across to the brunette who is sat against the headboard, reading her book. "Nice bath? Maybe next time I can join you..if the house wasn't so busy with other occupants.."

"Hm.." Continuing to read, the brunette blinks back her tears behind her book.

Watching closely, Emma climbs onto the bed and sits beside her wife on top of the covers. "Okay..what is it?" Pulling the book away from her wife's face, the blonde immediately looks worried upon seeing Regina's tear stricken face. "Hey..what is it? Are you okay? Is the baby-"

"Why..why are you lying to me?..." Sniffling slightly, the brunette looks across to her wife. "I..you said that you was going to be working tomorrow night but then I hear my sister say to you about if you're ready..ready for what? Was Zelena who you were with tonight instead of work? Was she the _stuff_ you had to sort out?"

Despite the situation, Emma drops her mouth open slightly realizing what it all looks like and also feels guilty as Regina doesn't even sound mad or angry, just hurt and vunerable. "Regina..."

Looking down towards her lap, the Mayor chokes while covering her face with her hand. "If..if I'm just a substitute..someone to give you what you need..until someone else comes along.."

Quickly grabbing at the woman's hand and pulling it away from her face, the blonde bites her lip teary, hating that she has made her feel this way because of her silly secret. "No! No..Regina please listen to me. I love you more than anything in this world and all the other worlds..you will always come first for me..besides Henry and now this little one but I think we can both agree on that. You're my wife and I am fully committed..and yes you're right I was with Zelena and I was going to meet her tomorrow too but it was all for you..to protect you" sniffling herself, Emma shakes her head. "I was.. _am_..so scared that something would happen to you with your mother..or any other possible bad that could be making its way here and its my job to protect you..as your wife and the mother of your children..I went to Zelena for training..magic..I know that I've never wanted to explore my abilities before but when I saw your face at your mother being here...the fear..I had to do something and she agreed"

Letting out a sob through relief and how wrong she was, Regina shuffles closer to her wife and curls her arms inwards to cuddle in, resting her head in the crook of Emma's neck. "..sorry I just.."

Clinging tightly to her, the blonde shakes her head as a tear falls. "No need to apologise..I get how it all looked..I just didn't want you to worry about me using magic.."

"Emma, I'm always worrying about you no matter what you are doing.." Sniffling, the brunette chuckles. "Its part of _my_ job.."

Rubbing her back, the Sheriff also chuckles. "We are both idiots..."

Nodding against her wife, Regina glances up. "Please come with me tomorrow?"

Stroking the side of her face, Emma looks curious. "What was it you needed me for?"

Sobering up, the brunette takes a breath. "Cora..she came into the diner tonight and asked if she could meet me tomorrow to talk..but I don't want to go alone in case.."

"I wish you told me earlier..baby what did I say about you meeting Cora? I will always be there because I am not letting you meet her alone"

"I know..but at the time you seemed busy..but you will come? I want to listen..she seemed.. _different_..in a good way and I want to hear her out at least.."

Kissing her head, the Sheriff grips onto her as the pair lay together. "I will meet you before hand..You are not doing this alone..I love you"

Wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist, Regina snuggles in while closing her eyes. "I love you too"

 _A/N: next up, meet with Cora!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Walking along Main street, Regina takes hold of her wife's gloved hand and hugs into her arm nervously. Peering across, Emma squeezes her hand as they reach the library and walk inside. "You don't have to do this Regina, not if you don't want to"

Nodding, the brunette replies quietly. "I know..but I _need_ to.."

"Okay, well I will be staying right here if you need me" the blonde states before kissing the Mayor's head affectionately.

Managing a smile, Regina begins to make her way over towards the door leading up to the clocktower. Glancing back briefly to her wife, the brunette ascends the staircase while giving her bump a small and protective rub.

"You came.."

Looking ahead towards her mother as she reaches the top, the brunette bites her lip surprised at the woman's uncertain tone, clearly not expecting her youngest daughter to show. "..yes.." Moving to stand in front of her mother, the Mayor raises an eyebrow as she grows more confident. "You want to talk. _Talk_."

Clearing her throat, Cora takes a breath then looks at her daughter sincerely. "I know just apologizing will not be enough for what I have done..what I put you through but I am hoping that you can give me one more chance to prove to you I've changed..just _one_ more and I promise you if I ruin that chance, I will personally rip my own heart out for you to crush"

Blinking in disbelief, Regina gulps and remains silent, staring at her mother.

"Remember when..before all this started and we had this one good summer when you were I think about 6..your father and I took you to the stables to see the horses. You always had a passion for them and yet you never saw a real one before so we wanted to surprise you..I never forget your face that day..it was the only time I ever saw you so..free and happy..I want to see that Regina again..I want to see _my_ little girl again.." Continuing to explain, the older brunette goes glassy eyed at the memory.

Glancing down, the brunette grows teary remembering. "That..that was a long time ago mother..and now I have to think not just for myself but Zelena and my family.."

"I know and I also know Emma and Henry are the best things that have ever happened to you..you deserve to be happy and I am going to make sure no one will ruin that..please just-" reaching out with her hand, Cora frowns watching her daughter flinch and automatically shield her stomach. "Regina?"

Hugging herself protectively, Regina inhales sharply.

"Are you..are you.."

"I've not just got Emma and Henry.." The brunette finishes for her mother and confirms the woman's suspicions.

Lighting up, Cora smiles. "Well thats wonderful news dear"

Appearing confused, the Mayor questions. "Is it?.."

Deflating, the older brunette simply nods before replying. "Of course it is..a new addition to the- _your_ family.." Cora quickly changes what she was about to say, not wanting her daughter to think she just assumed she was part of the family as she had lost that right many years ago.

Watching the woman cautiously, Regina lets out a deep sigh. " _One_ more chance..but, don't expect anything overnight..and I swear if you even _think_ about hurting any member of my family, you will pay"

"I understand..thank you.." Attempting a small smile, Cora steps forward making the brunette even more wary. "Sorry..I just was going to..leave..I didn't want to take up anymore of your time" gesturing past her daughter towards the open door leading to the library, the older brunette waits until the Mayor moves to the side.

Following the woman with her eyes as she walks past, Regina hesitantly reaches out in time to take hold of her hand lightly before offering a small smile in return for the ones her mother had shared. Getting teary at the sentiment, Cora squeezes her daughter's hand briefly then releases before disappearing downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seeing her wife emerge from the doorway, Emma quickly makes her way over and wraps her arms around the woman's back tightly. "Are you okay? I saw her leave..walked right past me, I _really_ had to hold my tongue..I was worried what may have happened.."

Cuddling in, Regina smiles against the blonde's shoulder at the concern. "I'm fine..she talked, I listened then I said I would give her one more chance..providing she doesn't hurt any of my family..and she knows about the baby, lets just say I went into mama bear mode.."

Chuckling, the Sheriff strokes the back of her wife's head then pulls away to look at her and check her over. Rolling her eyes, the brunette takes hold of her hands to reassure her. "I'm fine Emma.."

Running her thumb across Regina's hand, Emma grins. "Okay. Lets go home.."

" _Only_ if we stop at Granny's on the way..I have seriously been craving her apple pie, which I don't know why because they are not made from my apples"

Sniggering, the blonde leads her hormonal wife out of the library and towards the small diner before heading home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Henry? Could you come down here a moment please?"

Raising an eyebrow curiously, Emma notices the serious nod she receives making her realize what Regina wants to do. Patting her arm in confirmation, the brunette smiles a little. "Its time..and yes I know what was said but after everything with mother, I want to grasp at every happy moment there is that we share and I don't like lying to him as much as you"

Grinning, the blonde looks towards the kitchen doorway seeing their son enter.

"Mom?"

Seeing the confused gaze of their son, Regina gestures to a stool at the island. "Henry, your mother and I need to talk with you...Emma?"

Clearing her throat, the Sheriff steps towards the boy who has sat himself down while staring between the two women curiously. "Henry..I know that our family hasn't always been the most..functional of families but the main thing is we're happy, safe and loved because you are loved and we are so proud to call you our son..you have changed our lives without realizing it. For one you pushed us together which is why we are now...ready for the next step...which may come after marriage.."

Having an idea where this is leading, especially while spotting the death grip both his mothers seem to have on each others hands, Henry bites his lip to hide a smile. "So...kids?"

Both nodding, the brunette looks to her wife to continue. Emma looks towards their son and smiles. "Kid..your mom is..pregnant..with your brother or sister.."

Matching a grin, Henry slides off his stool and makes his way over to the pair, wrapping an arm around both in a hug. "I'm happy for you guys..and I can't wait to see my brother or sister"

Hugging back, Regina rubs his shoulder. " neither can we..its just you, us and the little one."

Sharing a bigger hug, the trio smile amongst thenselves with Emma sharing a gaze with her wife.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Turning her attention away from the TV, Regina glances up towards her wife with a small sigh. "Do you think she's plotting something?"

Looking back towards the woman laid across with her head upon her lap, Emma raises an eyebrow as she continues to run her hand through the brunette's hair. "I may not like the woman so far and I know its been a few weeks but maybe..she took into account everything that was said and although you admitted to giving her another chance, she could be just giving you space so _you_ can decide when to see her.."

Biting her lip, the Mayor ponders over what the blonde had just said. "..maybe..I just don't like being in the dark on the matter..either tell me you're staying away or..I don't know..call?"

Smiling a little, the Sheriff pauses with her hand in her wife's hair. "You're worried about her arn't you?..not of what she could do but what could happen to her.."

Appearing ashamed, Regina cannot help but nod slightly. "..she's still my mother..and if anything now more than ever I realize how she feels wanting a second chance because I wasn't exactly the _best_ role model for Henry but now I get a second chance at it..with both of them.." Placing a hand onto her tummy, the brunette then gives a teary smile.

Resting her spare hand on top of her wife's, Emma smiles back then leans down to press a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You _are_ the best mother our children could wish for..so you've made some bad choices, that has never stopped you loving your son and now our little one.."

"Hm..." Briefly looking uncertain, the Mayor then goes coy. "I was thinking..we keep referring to this little bundle of joy as 'little one' maybe..maybe we should find out what we are having at the scan? I mean if you want to that is.."

Grinning at how adorable the woman currently looks, the blonde shrugs. "Babe I don't mind either way but I think you should decide on it..you're carrying so its entirely up to you"

Smiling back, Regina uses her free hand to reach up and guide her wife's head down so she can kiss her on the lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, I'm moving out"

Peering over from the island where she is nursing a hot beverage, Regina frowns confused at her sister's announcement before sharing the same look with her wife sat opposite. "I'm sorry? Have we done something to offend you?"

Strolling further into the kitchen to help herself to a drink, Zelena shakes her head. "No but the whole reason why I moved in was because of Cora and she appears to no longer be a threat" sipping from her freshly poured mug, the redhead looks towards the pair. "...besides you two are constantly all over each other..its wigging me out..god knows what poor Henry must be feeling like!"

Dropping her mouth open as Emma goes wide eyed at the accusation, the brunette clears her throat. "We are not constantly all over each other!..anyway we're married, its what couples do..enjoy one anothers company.."

"Who are you trying to convince there sis?"

Seeing her sisters small smirk, the Mayor glares and mumbles as she turns back to her drink. "I'll do what I want..its my house.."

Sniggering, the Sheriff nods in agreement. "You tell her babe.."

Rolling her eyes, the redhead moves around the island and snags a piece of pancake from the blonde's plate. "Either way..I'm moving out.." Heading out of the kitchen with a chuckle at Emma's glare over her food, Zelena disappears towards the stairs.

Watching her walk out, Regina then looks down a little while pursing her lips sadly. Noticing her behaviour, the blonde leans over the surface and takes hold of her hand. "You'll still see her..there is no way she is walking out of your life I promise"

"I know..I just got used to having her around..having her here but I suppose..despite having the room, it would end up being crowded with a young teen and a newborn.."

Realizing, Emma looks partly worried. "What are we letting ourselves in for?"

Looking towards her wife and seeing her smile, Regina gives a small laugh then swipes a stray tear from her face. "We must be mad.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shoving her hands into her pockets nervously, the Mayor glances around the street while waiting for the door to be answered as she stood on the top step. Watching the door open, Regina gives a brief smile. "..Hi.."

Clearly surprised, Cora frowns. "Regina? What are you..doing here?"

Feeling a little awkward, prompting the older brunette to step aside and allow her daughter inside, the younger brunette replies. "I..came to see you..see how you were doing and..wondered..I wondered why I haven't seen you since.." Trailing off, the Mayor bites her lip.

"Since the clocktower?.." Finishing for her, Cora nods then closes the door before gesturing that they head towards the living room. "I have no right to pester you into seeing me or to take over any aspect of your life..I simply left it down to you dear..but..thank you for your concern"

"..have you see Zelena recently?"

"Yes.." Spotting the confused frown on her youngest daughter's face, the older woman explains. "I know it may seem odd that I visit and see her but..we are starting off as merely strangers..getting to know one another. You and I are a different matter, we have a history..a not so pleasant one which I know is entirely down to me and I will put right..its harder to..just be normal.."

"It..does appear rather strange but..its a start" Regina comments with a small shrug.

"That it is.."

Taking a breath, the brunette then looks at her mother. "Why..don't you come for dinner..say tomorrow night? We can talk more and it would be nice to make a..good memory.."

Gradually smiling, Cora nods. "I would love to"

"Okay..well Emma and I have an appointment at the hospital for a scan but we will be done by the evening so why don't you come around at 7?"

"I'll be there at 7"

Giving another small smile, Regina makes her way back towards the door and lets herself out while her mother watches with a happy expression.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Regina Mills?"

Standing up from her chair in the waiting area, Regina looks towards the doctor. "Swan-Mills.." Receiving a raised eyebrow from both doctor and wife, the brunette simply smiles at the blonde. "Am I not allowed to use that name?"

Letting out a grin, Emma kisses her temple then takes hold of her hand as they make their way into the examination room. Laying back on the bed, the Mayor braces herself with a grip on the Sheriff's knuckles from the coldness about to be felt on her exposed and protruding tummy. Sharing a smile with her wife, Regina then looks towards the screen in excitment at seeing their baby. Hearing the best sound to a mother's ear, the brunette rests her head back taking in the steady heartbeat.

"Would you like to know what you are going to have?" Looking between the pair, the doctor waits for an answer.

Glancing hopeful at Emma, the brunette clears her throat seeing the blonde woman nod then take her hand. "Yes..we would like to know.."

"Okay, lets see.." Staring at the screen, the doctor manuvers the probe into position to check.

 _A/N: sorry! What are they having? :p_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Ready?"

Grinning over at her wife, Emma awaits a reply while noticing the coy yet excited smile travel across the brunette's face before the woman nods in confirmation. "Ready"

"I don't get why I'm here? Its not like its a big room that needs three people to paint it?" Henry pipes up while looking between both mothers.

"Kid, you're the big brother so you're in!" The blonde gives him a playful glare before crouching down to the paint pot on the floor. Waving her paint brush impatiently, Regina peers over her wife's shoulder as she peels the lid off revealing a soft pink paint. Glancing up and sharing a smile, Emma then takes hold of the brunette's paint brush and dips it in before passing it to her to begin.

"As much as I am happy to be having a little sister, didn't you just have the scan like an hour ago? What's the rush?" The boy questions as he joins them with the painting.

"Typical boy. Humour your mother Henry, I- _we_ were excited and happy to find out that the baby was a girl..so I wanted to get started on the nursery while we have spare time. We both took time out of work today to go to the hospital and my mother will not be here for a few hours.." The Mayor responds with a small bump to her son's shoulder while gaining a chuckle from the teen.

"Okay, even I have to admit it was all _you_ that wanted to do this now. I am excited but..you're the boss. Plus if it makes you happy then I'm all for it" the blonde smirks then ends with a smile of her own as she paints the wall.

"Don't ever forget dear" the brunette teases then leans over to kiss the Sheriff's cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Regina? She's here!"

Letting out a shaky breath, the brunette glances towards her bedroom door having heard her wife call up to inform her that her mother was here. Smoothing her dress down the best she can with a 5 month old tummy pushing its way out, the Mayor gives her bump a gentle rub with a small smile to calm her nerves. Regina then makes her way out of her room and downstairs, towards the front door as Emma waits to the side cautiously. Pulling at the handle and opening the door, the brunette comes face to face with the older woman.

Cora greets her daughter with a smile upon seeing her appear as she stood upon the porch step. "Hello Regina"

With a slight nod of welcome, the Mayor steps aside to allow the older brunette entrance. "Mother.."

Stepping inside, Cora briefly makes eye contact with Emma then follows her daughter through to the kitchen before hesitantly asking, not wanting to appear as though she is intruding. "How..how did your appointment go?"

Catching a glimpse of her wife walk past the doorway, knowing that she is waiting nearby warily and being protective, Regina retrieves the pair a drink before smiling a little. "It went really well..we found out we're having a girl"

"Oh..a mini you!"

Not being able to help but chuckle at her mother's excitement, the brunette then bites her lip with a shrug as she watches the older woman sit herself on a stool. "Maybe..or maybe she will be all Emma.."

"Either way, she will have the best parents she could ask for.." The older brunette states sincerely.

"Well, we will try our best."

Reaching over with caution, Cora pats her arm gently. "From what I've heard, Henry has turned into quite the young man so I think you will both do a great job..besides, this child will have not only her parents, but a big brother and now an aunt to care for her"

Frowning slightly, secretly hoping her mother hasn't got an ulterior motive, the Mayor clears her throat and questions. "What about.. _you_?"

Slightly shocked, the older brunette gulps. " _Me_?..well..I..of course I would care for my granddaughter if..given the chance..I just..I didn't think you would want me to be around her..or Henry for that matter.."

Letting out a sigh, Regina rounds the island to meet her mother and stands beside her, looking serious. "..yes that was the case but..I hope by then..we will..be in a better..relationship. I can see that you're trying and I am grateful for that. It doesn't mean I forget the past but..I..I forgive you. As for your other grandchild, you just might get to meet him at dinner" ending with a smile, the brunette rubs Cora's shoulder, noticing that the woman has grown teary. "Speaking of dinner..I better continue with the preparations.."

Rising from her seat, the older brunette replies. "Let me help you"

Nodding, Regina watches as her mother makes her way over to fridge and begin to help her get dinner ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Placing the last dish on the dining table, Cora glances up as she hears a throat being cleared and sees her daughter standing in the doorway with her hands firmly holding onto a pair of shoulders belonging to a young boy.

"Mother..this is Henry.." Glancing down briefly to her worried looking son, Regina smiles. "Henry, this is Cora..your grandmother.."

Stepping away and out of his mother's grasp, Henry moves forward and holds a hand out to the woman with a small smile. "..hi.."

Accepting the hand shake, the older brunette smiles back. "Hello young man..its nice to finally meet you"

Looking stuck on what to say, the teen glances over his shoulder to his mother for help.

"Its okay dear, if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't want to admit that it was nice to meet me.." Cora responds with a chuckle, wanting to help with Henry's discomfort.

Giving a nervous smile, the boy nods then makes his way over to the dining table to find his spot. Both Mills women share a look before taking their own places as Emma walks in with a group of drinks for everyone.

"I asked Zelena if she wanted to join us but unfortunately she was busy and said she would make the next one.." Regina states as the group begin to eat their dinner with Cora nodding.

"That's shocking, I thought she would never leave this house for your cooking!" The blonde responds gaining a chuckle from both women.

"I'm glad she's not here, she always steals my dessert!" Henry joins in the conversation before sipping his drink.

"Yes dear, I'm well aware of my sisters antics..you just have to be fast enough in this family.."

"She's very competitive like you babe, Henry and I do not stand a chance. I just hope I can have the little one on my side" Emma looks towards Regina with a grin.

Rolling her eyes with a small laugh, the Mayor swats her wife's arm then playfully glares at their son who had begun laughing. Watching from her seat, Cora raises an eyebrow at the scene before joining in with a light hearted chuckle.


End file.
